Need for Speed: Street Queen's rise
by Luna TFK Watson
Summary: Luna Watson is in the middle of a war; a street racing war to be exact. After the disappearance of the Street King, she takes over his crew and begins to fight for her place, finding her new role as the Street Queen difficult. Palmont City goes down the road of entropy. Can Luna handle the pressure of the past and present? (My abridged version of Need for Speed Carbon.)
1. Palmont War

Several years after the Street King's triumph over Darius things in Palmont started to return to normal, almost normal. TFK, Bushido, and 21st Street crew gained their territories back after the Street King disappeared, not to long after Darius left. The fight between Wolf, Kenji, and Angie led to war between the crews once more. Luna Watson, a young street racer in Wolf's crew was in the middle of this war, but not by choice. The Street King had left her to the wolves once he left, she led his crew renaming them the Black Hearts. This is where our story begins, slightly after gaining control of the crew Luna was cornered by Wolf McCoy and had to make a choice...

* * *

><p>Sighing softly and glaring at the man before her she repeated herself, "no."<p>

The man growled and got into her face, "you will not survive this war Watson. I can help you, give me your crew and territory."

Luna shook her head and backed away. She was not stupid, no, if she was **he** would not have put faith in her. Once again the pressure was on her heart and she was going to protect what was hers. No one would take this opportunity to prove herself away, she was always weak. Not anymore.

"My final answer is no, McCoy. Get used to that." Without another word she walked away back to her own Aston Martin DB9.

That was not their final meeting, they knew each other too well.

* * *

><p><em>Today was the day, she was finally going to show the racing world what Luna Watson could do. Grinning like a fool she had gotten into a race that included three of the four major crew leaders of Palmont. She didn't know<em> this race would ruin her dreams as a street racer.

_Walking to her crimson Nissan Skyline R33, she had no idea of what was going to come. Luna was never the brightest Brit, but she knew her cars and had well connections in the underground of Palmont. It was already too late for her to realise..._

* * *

><p>The city glowed as the sun set, letting its colours decorate the skyline over Silverton. No races occurred tonight, too much police presence after a silver and blue Aston had put the whole section of the city in anarchy the night before. The cops were only being cautious, this never benefited the Underground. And Luna did not care, she knew that what she did would cause problems for everyone. Perhaps, her mind was clouded because of her "lover" or maybe she was not the perfect leader.<p>

Brushing some of her raven hair away from her odd blue eyes revealing their piercing gaze. The Black eyeliner against pale skin made those blue circles shine brighter and gave an intimidating look to the girl. Tonight was the night she was going to give her answer to the rest of the crews by showing her hidden colours, her hidden emotions, the pain **he** left behind. Her new lover, might finally leave her alone, and maybe would view her strength for once.

"Colin, Sal, Neville, Nikki, Sampson, Yumi... It's time. We are going to show, even without **him **we are **strong**."

Everyone glanced at their crew leader then each other, they knew she wanted to prove her worth. They knew she thought that would bring her old lover back and maybe she would be happy again. Nikki walked up next to Luna and laid her hand on the woman's shoulder. Clearing her throat Nikki muttered, "Luna I don't think this will bring him back..."

Luna choked on a soft sob, "I know."

_A/N: Ah man I'm rusty, I'm just glad I finally got writing again. Hopefully I can continue spewing out ideas and keep the flow going! I'm finally excited for one of my stories, yay! Time to start drafting a longer chapter two. Ciao!_


	2. Burning Fire

**Later in Fortuna...**

Wolf listened in on his crew's conversation as he paced in front of his car.

"Luna and Colin are traitors. They don't even deserve the honor to have once been in this crew."

"Don't say that, Luna was the reason you're even here. Without her honeyed words to Wolf, he wouldn't have looked twice in your direction."

Wolf stopped his pacing and thought for a moment, Luna had been loyal until the Street King had become friends with her and stole her soft heart. Luna had been weak, now, she was ice. Cold ice. Ice that not even Wolf's hold on her now was enough to tear her heart away from him. He lost everything to that man, the man he had once called friend, rival, and enemy. She was forming herself to be the Street Queen, to rule the roads to bring her "King" back.

* * *

><p><em>Luna gazed at Wolf through tear filled eyes, "Where did I go wrong?"<em>

"_By challenging crew leaders because of your ignorance. However, I want to extend you an offer to join my crew, first, I'll supply you with a BMW exotic to replace your wimpy import."_

_Wolf stared down at the woman with unreadable eyes, Luna knew not to trust people like him... But, she wanted to part of the racing scene to escape her family life. She should've been prepared for this new world, as being arm candy for Wolf after she pledged her skills to Wolf's crew. That man always got what he wanted..._

* * *

><p>Luna had parked her car in the shadows across from the TFK's crew garage and watched how they interacted. It was like she had never been there, never existed. Luna knew they missed her. She knew, and she hated that she missed them too. However, Nikki, Colin, Sal, and the rest of her new crew became her family. The ones she loved and protected. She loved them because <strong>he<strong> had wanted her to, and she did.

"Fools... Or am I the true fool," Luna muttered as she backed her car out of the shadows and drove towards the canyons.

Those canyons were a calming place for the girl. The silence allowed her to just observe the city below and muse on her thought in peace without interruption. Most of the time, at least. There were times when Wolf found her here and asked, more like, demanded her to come back to his crew. Each time was the same result, it tore them apart more and more... Luna felt sick for somewhat enjoying seeing Wolf's face twist in anger. Perhaps, that was just her. Hell, she didn't even know herself.

One thought that never left her mind was the day she meet the Street King. That day was forever etched into her blue eyes hidden by her white bangs and raven hair. No one knew how much she hated and loved that man. She had made sure tell her crew members to pair up as best as possible and race or hinder races for the other crews, it was a way to get their attention. Not the best way, but an effective one. She would wait for them in the canyon, waiting for them to fuel her need to prove them wrong; with their rage as fuel. The fuel to the burning fire in the pit of her gut, the revenge brewing against her former friends, the ones who made the Street King disappear and leaving her alone. Alone to become a meat for the wolves, or Wolf to be exact.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, may I ask your name miss. I seem to have saved you from those cops back there in Fortuna." A gentle male voice prodded at her.<em>

"_I'm Luna, Luna Watson..." Luna hated having to be polite to the "enemy"._

_He had smiled at her, offered her a place to stay for the night, and even asked her who she was. Most of all, he asked her how she felt inside and she poured it all out to him. She didn't know if he would keep her secrets, but she kept talking until her voice was hoarse and she was falling asleep on his shoulder. Luna never felt like she was on cloud nine until she had told a stranger, whose name she didn't know, all of her self hatred and feelings. With one last sigh Luna muttered two words that made that man want to hold her, to possibly love her, "Thanks friend..."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: And there you have it, my bloody, pardon me, my chapter two of my newest inspiration. I'm going to keep these words flowing and hopefully get chapter 3 and 4 uploaded by Thursday or Friday. School work will be, hopefully, a small hindrance. _


	3. Past Memories, Flag of War

**Three years prior to current events**

_Luna finally made a new friend, a friend Wolf hated with all his soul. This new friend of Luna's was the man who stole Wolf's possible money from a race four years prior. She did feel guilty about continuing to meet this man secretly and helping him by giving information on how Wolf drove so that he could beat him. Luna had no idea why he would return just to start a war with the crews after his betrayal. Darius had told everyone, from what Wolf told her, that he had made of with the money and Darius' Toyota Supra.  
><em>

_Vice versa, it seemed that the man; who Luna finally learned his name as, Allan Rhodes, was actually the one who was betrayed by someone. Who? No one actually knew because the cops had swarmed the place detaining Wolf, Kenji, Angie, and anyone else who was unlucky to stick around for too long.  
><em>

_"So... Why come back?"  
><em>

_Looking at Luna softly Allan muttered, "unfinished business, they didn't even try to ask my side of the story... Not anyone until you."  
><em>

_Luna blushed lightly in embarrassment and smiled softly. He knew he was one of her few friends that actually acknowledge her existence. Also, Allan was secretly trying to get her attention by appealing her hidden emotions that Wolf forced the young girl to hide while he had her on his arm. Allan hated that, so, he made sure to make Luna unable to resist his comfort and keep coming back. One day, he hoped he would rule the streets and make Luna truly happy for the first time in her life._

* * *

><p><em>Luna was a slightly falling for Allan and started to drift away away from TFK and gaining attention from Wolf. And Wolf finally decided to confront the suspicious activities of the seemingly innocent Luna.<em>

_"Luna, where do you think you're going?"  
><em>

_Luna paled as she placed a dark blue backpack in the trunk of her cherry blossom coloured BMW M3, "I was going to go racing with... Erm, Nikki."  
><em>

_Narrowing his eyes dangerously Wolf round onto her closing the trunk and pinning her to the car. Luna began to panic and struggle causing his anger and grip to intensify.  
><em>

_"You are not friends with that __**traitor**__ Allan, are you?"  
><em>

_"No! Of, of course not! You said that my only friends could be, Yumi, Sampson, Colin and Nikki!" Luna cried out to Wolf.  
><em>

_Wolf still didn't believe the girl but he let go of her, "he is a hazard to you Luna, he will only use you to get information, nothing else."  
><em>

_He left the girl crying against her car. She curled against the machine and sobbed from the pressure he had placed on her. Usually, she was prepared for his secret outbursts at her, but never was he physical. That scared her and she did not leave to see Allan that night, perhaps for her that was the best choice she had made in a while.  
><em>

_Luna had avoided all contact with Allan for several weeks until Wolf was defeated in a canyon race and had disappeared to wallow in his shame. She was lost without anyone to tell her what to do. She was a soft heart that needed someone to push her in a direction or she would never know what to do. Her first choice was not exactly a surprising one. Luna had gone in search of Allan to seek his comfort and to help him against the other crews.  
><em>

_After, Wolf's defeat Luna had heard what Kenji and Angie had called him, coward, fool, and shameful. That had made the young girl furious. Luna may not have the best relationship with Wolf, but he had taken her in under his wing and taught her the ways of the road. She sought Allan to bring down the other two crew leaders out of anger of their ignorance._

* * *

><p><em>"Al- Allan...?"<br>_

_A gruff angered voice answered, "what happened to you? You just disappeared and ignored me completely Luna!"  
><em>

_Lowering her head in shame Luna knew, deep down she knew. He was very, very angry with her. She had completely abandoned him and their friendship from the fear of Wolf actually hurting her. Sniffling softly she let it tumble out, "Wolf had asked me the night when we were to meet, where I was going... He made it clear he would hurt me if he found out of our meetings, I had to stay away! I was scared..."  
><em>

_Allan hugged Luna from behind and rested his head softly on her shoulder, "Luna, I forgive you. I don't know where I would be now if we hadn't met when I saved you from the cops."  
><em>

_Allan had been so sincere the Luna relaxed and let him twist her heart around his finger. He made her a lovesick fool, a professional racer at his beck and call. Colin could count too except, he volunteered. Luna trapped herself in this total affair, just the first meeting and she was screwed..._

* * *

><p>"About time I found you, Watson."<p>

Luna didn't even look back or even attempt to act shocked, "hello McCoy. Fancy that you finally show up after two bloody hours, you damn wanker."

"Now, now we both know you aren't that angry with me Luna, my dear. You are just frustrated that I always get what I want."

Luna scoffed her 'pleasant' memory all but fading into the quiet night, "not like you care. I'm just an object to parade around for your silly games."

Luna glared back; happy she was gaining his attention and royally pissing off the German man. A smirk formed on her lips and she knew the others were coming. Just by the roars of two engines echoing through the canyon she used for canyon duels.

Standing by her car Luna touched her Union Jack flag necklace and stood tall with confidence that did not exist three years ago. She watched a green Mazda Rx7 and black and gold Dodge Charger R/T drive up and both angry drivers get out.

"What the hell are you doing Watson, eh?" Angie growled angrily.

"Stupid girl, do you know what you are doing?" Kenji muttered.

Luna laughed sharply and nodded her head, "of course I do. I'm starting a war, one the involves becoming the Street Queen and taking what has and will be mine."

Angie shook her head, "you are crazy chica. Way too crazy."

Luna opened her car door sharply, "guess who made me this way, all of you."

* * *

><p>AN: So I said I would release chapter 3 on Thursday, I lied. I couldn't stop writing and poof! Here we are. I know the chapters are short, but that is all part of the plan to build up both the present tense of this story and also the past tense of Luna's mental battle and her "love" for the males in her life. Ciao! ;)


	4. Fights and Deals

_**Several days later...**_

Luna drove her Aston into the driveway of her small, yet luxurious townhouse. She never liked to live large, except her cars. She realised something was not right, a light was on in the house, despite nobody but her and her cat lived in the place. Luna narrowed her eyes and got out of her car and approached her home cautiously.

The front door suddenly opened and revealed a male figure. Luna sucked in a breath and grew angry, how dare he come here?

"Luna... What are you doing? Why start this war?"

"Why not? I want to prove everyone what a Street Queen I will be." She huffed in annoyance.

Allan shook his head and stomped over to the girl; he was not exactly known to control his anger except when he had Luna. He grabbed her hair roughly and hissed, "Palmont is ours, not yours."

The girl yelped and threw a punch at him, causing him to let go of her hair. Smoothing out her ruffled hair, Luna turned and walked briskly into her home.

"Don't try to avoid me Luna!" Allan called as he followed her slamming the front door as he entered the house.

"You're in my house, my rules and this conversation is over. I don't want to fight, I'm lying to myself about this war. I just wanted you back..." Luna murmured the last part.

"This war you created, is all just for nothing? A proving ground?" Allan growled.

"And what would you have done? You don't know how I feel, you haven't been here in three years. You. Don't. Understand." Luna hissed defensively.

Luna leaned against the door leading to her bedroom and stifled a sob. Allan approached her and traced a finger down her spine before opening her door and pushing the girl towards her bed, "I'll handle everything my little queen..."

Luna curled up into the warm sheets while drifting into the safety of the dream world.

* * *

><p>Allan took Luna's Aston and drove towards the crew garage, he was going to find a way to end this war quickly and peacefully as possible. Allan thought about getting his UC friend Mia to take Luna away from Palmont while he solved her problem. However, those thoughts ended quickly for him short as Wolf and several of his racers appeared. They quickly surrounded the car forcing him to stop and Wolf drove up next to the driver side window while rolling down his. Allan hesitated, but rolled his window down and glared icily at Wolf.<p>

"Well if it isn't Allan, I see you are already using Luna again"

"Only her car, I left her to rest. I'm stopping this war she created-!" Allan was quickly cut off.

"You always wanted her to be wrapped around your finger."

"As do you Wolf, you enjoyed her as a lap accessory. Decorating your figure, did that make you feel like a King?"

Wolf chuckled lowly, "of course it did, and I had everything I had wanted at the time. Had. Until you turned her from a soft-spoken woman to the cold hündin she is now."

Wolf rolled his window up abruptly and signaled his racers to leave, as quickly as they came the cars were long gone.

Allan continued his drive with haste, he had to be quick or Wolf might decide to go to Luna's home and take her.

"Why? Luna, why are you so... This is all my fault."

* * *

><p>Allan arrived at the crew garage and saw Colin staring blankly at him. As he got out Colin hesitantly approached. Colin stepped forward, "I'm sure you went to see Luna... She changed."<p>

"Quite a bit, what happened? Beside my departure."

Colin hesitated again, "s-she turned to Wolf and he tried to "cure" her of you. He did that through some explicit ways..."

Allan slammed the Aston's door in anger earn a squeak from someone and a loud 'careful with Luna's car. He turned to see Sal and Nikki standing near the garage entrance, each were smiling softly and hesitantly. They knew of his temper, not really a secret. Allan sighed and ran a hand through his hair unaware of the danger he left his Queen.

* * *

><p>Luna snored softly curled happily in her sheets as two pairs of eyes stared at her form. One was grinning like a kid in a candy store, the other stared impassively.<p>

"Wolf, just grab her. We need to leave quickly, I'll grab her little demon in the other room. Just to make her comfortable."

"Fine, fine. I was just admiring what will be strictly mine. **My **Street Queen."

Wolf quietly shuffled towards Luna and gathered her and her blankets into his arms. Wolf always, **always** gets what he wants. And he wanted Luna, all of her. As he carried her to his car, his companion was fighting to get Luna's feline sidekick into a pet carrier.

"This is why I hate animals like cats..."

"Just get the cat into my car while I make Luna comfortable in the front seat."

The man grunted and looked at Wolf, and stuffed the pet carrier into the small back seats behind the main two seats.

"Happy?"

"Very much so, Kenji. Let's see how Allan reacts to this."

Laughing softly Wolf got into his car and drove to his larger than life mansion. The German was grinning, he had Luna fully again and he would assert that once Luna woke up from her dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later…<strong>

Luna woke up with a weight on her chest, opening one eye she looked at her feline then around the room. "Great..."

She pushed her cat off and slipped out of the bed, couch? Luna didn't really know or care. She vaguely knew where she was, but wondered more so where Allan was. She didn't know if she wanted to get revenge on everyone including him or just him. While thinking her cat, Holly, hissed at the room's door as a figure walked in.

"McCoy."

"Luna, we are on a first name basis remember? Anyways, I have a preposition for you." Wolf calmly walked next to Luna.

"And what would that be _**Wolf**__?_"

"Well, I'd say you might like it," he grabbed Luna's left hand and pulled it towards himself. "Be mine, and you will be a true Street Queen."

"What if I'd rather do it myself?"

Wolf slipped a ring of sorts onto her left ring finger, "then war is what you'll get. I can't say if I don't know some of Allan's old "friends". Yes. His old buddies from Rockport."

Luna knew the story of Rockport and the Blacklist 15, however, how would Wolf know them... Unless, he knew that bounty hunter, Crock? Corm? Cross, yes that was it. The bounty hunter Cross whom Nikki paid off to let Allan go.

Judging by her thinking face Wolf leaned in closer, "and I'm sure you wouldn't want your lover, or should I say ex-lover get hurt by some very bad criminals."

"Why would I care? He left me, and here I am getting proposed to by you in an unusual way. Fantastic..." Luna rolled her eyes and pulled her left hand away to inspect the ring.

Of course, Wolf would try everything to get her back into his bedroom permanently. Not that she hadn't gone willingly these past three years. She felt like she needed him. Well, in a way needed him. It was more they needed each other for benefits such as power and money. Luna could remember the time she hadn't cared for any of that, just the feeling of being "loved" was enough. But, this ring on her finger… Was it given out of love or lust for power? Most likely power, since it was coming from Wolf.

"Well, I can tell you are view this as a lust for power. As much as I would like that, I want you to be mine like before."

Luna touched the ring, "as long as Allan stays away and you don't try to control me… I'll accept."

Wolf nodded and touched Luna's right shoulder, "whatever will make you happy, my **Queen**."

She faced him and leaned against his shoulder, _what in the world was she doing?_ First, she wanted Allan back and now she's engaged to her old crew leader/enemy. She rubbed her face against his shoulder taking in his, musk? Luna really didn't care for how men were, but he was now going to be her, husband? That was strange word to Luna, not one she heard often. Was this how she truly was going to rise to power or was she going to defeat someone to gain her "throne". Perhaps, it was the fall of Allan, or the defeat of Angie and Kenji; as she now had Wolf on her side. Who knew…?

Luna was pushed towards the couch by Wolf, "you need to sleep, you only got about three hours. Allan took your car and I'm not sure what he did with it. Later, I'll give you something I've hidden all this time…."

With that he made her lay down and covered her with her sheets. Luna glanced one more time as Wolf kissed her forehead and exited the room quietly leaving her alone with Holly and her thoughts. She slipped into a fitful sleep.

_A/N: So sorry for not updating this story in a while. I was piled with school work and was studying for a big test. Well, the twist. I love typing my little Luna as an angry person, it just fits her. Thanks for reading, until next time! Ciao! _


	5. Rush of the Race

_"You know, I think Wolf really likes you, Luna."_

_"Yeah right," Luna scoffed. "He has better women to look at, Colin."_

_Colin playfully pushed Luna, "nah, he's not looking at anyone but you."_

_Pushing him back Luna walked towards her car, pulling along a little wagon of tools. Wolf hardly ever was around her, why would he be looking a her. Just as she was about to get into the car to pop the hood someone called everyone to attention. It was Wolf, and he was not happy._

_"Alright, listen all of you. Tonight, Palmont's Underground was compromised by a fellow streetracer. I, along with Angie and Kenji were arrested while the rat got away. I was let go because I could pay off my bail..." Glancing around the room he stared at Luna longer than anyone else. "However, we'll continue racing again tomorrow. For now, just rest and work on your cars in the morning."_

_Luna sighed, it was late and she was just about to work on her BMW. _

_"Luna, I need to talk you. __**Privately**__," Wolf called while walking toward his office. "Come along."_

_"Uh, okay!"_

_Luna quickly made her way to Wolf's office and stepped in as he closed the door. He walked and offered her a chair, she sat in it to avoid upsetting him. Wolf leaned against the wall in front of her, "I want you to be the first to race tomorrow. They need to know the newest member of my crew isn't a wimp."_

_Luna swallowed and nodded, "I'll do my best! Thank you for this oppritunity."_

_"Just don't fuck up, Luna, I'm expecting a lot out of you. Go rest now."_

_Luna got up and left respectfully before going to retire to the cramped room she had in the garage. She climbed in and kicked off her shoes before curling up. _

_"I can do it..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next day...<em>**

_Sweat dripped down into her eyes, wiping it away in frustration she growled. Why couldn't she fix the computer problem any faster? She dropped her tools, she couldn't fix it and she just wanted to cry._

_"I'll help you."_

_"Oh, Colin. I would appreciate that, I just can't get this bloody computer to work."_

_Colin looked at the circuits and rearranged them slightly, "try that."_

_Luna turned the computer on and it started up, "thanks!"_

_Colin nodded and retreated to his car. Luna began to put her tools away and spiff up her car, she only had an hour to get ready for the races tonight. She was nervous, she didn't want to fail in front of Wolf after all the coaching she got in her time with TFK. She worked furiously till the car shined and she was ready. _

_Dressed in a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and bright cyan blue high tops, she looked average. At least, in her opinion._

* * *

><p><em>The race gathering was loud, music was everywhere. Some sections had rap, others punk, and some with rock or heavy metal. This only added to Luna's nerves, she was trying very hard to not hyperventilate. <em>

_"Luna your race is about to start. I already put your wager in."_

_"O-okay Wolf."_

_She got in her BMW M3 and drove to the starting line. She gripped the steering wheel and looked at the skanky woman holding a bright coloured flag. This was only going to end to ways, winning or being totally humiliated. Revving the engine sent sparks through her heart and caused her to start sweating._

_The flag dropped and Luna pressed the gas causing the car to lunge forward way ahead of the tuners and muscles behind. The roar of the engine echoed in her ears and she listened to the loud voice of the gps calling out the twists and turns of the race course. The civilian cars were blurs as she cut through them. The sound of shifting was a welcomed action and Luna felt like she was helping her monster machine move gracefully through the streets by not only steering the behemoth._

_An obnoxious muscle had caught up just barely and was a tiny fly that was getting annoying. The loud roar it's engine gave off scared her, what if cops heard. Stupid Americans... However, with only a minute left of the race, at their current speed, she was more nervous of not messing up. Shifting a gear and clicking her NOS the finish line was visible and she was surging towards it. A simple smile appeared on her face and it grew as the cherry red German engineered car crossed the spray painted line and stopped in front of the TFK crew, and Wolf._

_Wolf was happy, as happy as he showed. Luna had succeeded and that made him proud to have a successful racer in his crew. Also, she only truly listened to him and Colin. Colin was his right hand man and Luna viewed him as an older brother and "father" figure. Luna knew who to always listen to and she approached him shakily after getting out of her Beamer. _

_"I-I did it..."_

_"That you did Luna, you didn't fuck up. I'm proud," petting her hair in a "loving" gesture Wolf grinned. "I'm lucky to have you, my dear."_

_Luna smiled happily and grinned at Wolf before going to join Colin to celebrate her laughed and talk animatedly with her and the night went just perfect and Luna felt at home..._

* * *

><p>Luna awoke to soft meowing and scratching at the door. Looking at the large window in the room the sun was just rising. Carefully she got up and moved her cat away from the door so she could slip into the quiet hallway. Her feet hit the floor with a soft patter. She walked towards the dining room area, Luna knew this mansion like her own and she wanted a morning cup of tea. If she was going to be a permanent resident here she might as well get comfortable. As long as, she could continue racing the Brit would be content.<p>

"I knew you would come here."

Luna rolled her eyes, "I'm a person of habit. Tea was a very important part of my British life, still is."

Handing her a cup with Earl Grey Tea, Wolf sat at the large table beckoning Luna to sit in the chair next to him. She obliged and sat sipping the steaming tea slowly. With nothing to eat with it, it was very plain but she wasn't going to look weak by complaining. It was just nice to have something in her system after skipping dinner last night due to Allan. Allan...

Placing the mug on the table softly she stared at the designs on the table, "I need to become Queen by beating Allan..."

"I still have your Lil' Cherry Beamer if you want it."

"Of course, he has my Aston. My beautiful English car..." Growling she slammed her fist on the table near the cup of tea. "I want it back too, find a way to get it, please."

Nodding Wolf pulled her off her chair and into his lap, "if that's what my soon-to-be wife wants, she'll get. I'll have someone get it back as soon as possible."

Luna smiled softly and genuinely, the first time in a long time. If he was willing to do anything for her than maybe marrying him was a good idea after all. Time would tell, and Luna had all the time in the world now. She had Wolf and her war plans were coming together smoothly.

"If speed is my life, why rush to get to it? Wolf, we'll get rid of him and own Palmont. They'll know who is the Street Queen and her King."

"Of course, my dear..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Lunny here, I'm sure many of you were disappointed with the previous chapters not including any racing. Of course as Need for Speed story needs racing of some sort, I just wanted you to get to know the characters and their place in this story. I also wanted you to see how Luna felt in the past and her present personality. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review it helps encourage me to continue this story. Until next time! Ciao!_


	6. The Flower Car

Luna wrapped herself in one of Wolf's trench coats and sighed at the warm it gave off. She glanced at the man whose jacket she wore and grinned softly. She was becoming slightly softer around him," so… when do I get my car?"

"Soon, we still have to go to the storage unit it is located in. Be patient, Luna," Wolf scolded.

Growling Luna pushed his large frame light, it was easy for him to say he still had his car. He had her BMW while Allan had her Aston, and Luna had nothing. Her cars were with everyone but herself.

"Easy for you to say…. Wolf!"

Luna shrieked slightly when Wolf picked her up bridal style. He just continued the walk out of his house and towards his car parked perfectly in the front. That car just begged for Luna to jump in and take the baby for a spin. Wolf opened the passenger door and sat Luna in the seat, making sure she was comfortable. This caused her to snort in anger and ignore him.

"Luna, Luna…When will you finally stop being angry?"

"When I'm back in the driver's seat of one of my cars," Luna crossed her arms and scowled.

Wolf shook his head and grinned, he would give her what she wanted. At a cost, however, she was engaged to him and now was Allan's enemy, **His** ally. As he got into the driver's seat and started his Aston, Luna began to fidget in her seat. Wolf pressed his foot against the gas pedal and the car roared before speeding forward and off his overly massive driveway.

Luna watched as Fortuna glowed as the early morning sun made the section of the city sparkle. She was in awe, usually Luna never left the garage until nighttime when the races were alive. So with this new scenery, she debated with herself whether or not to get up this early again for a drive. With her being distracted, and paying attention to everything but where they were headed; Luna was shocked to find they were at the storage facility.

"We're here," Wolf smirked in Luna's direction. "Though it took you a while to actually notice."

"Yeah… Well, I was more concerned with the scenery during the drive I didn't notice we had arrived."

"Let's go, your Lil' Cherry awaits."

Luna was starting to hate how he would act as though she were truly a Queen. The title of being the Street Queen, was merely a title… Unless, he was truly treating her like his little queen. Two can play at this game.

She grinned, "of course, m'dear. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting for us.

Luna got out of the Aston and followed Wolf towards one of the first large garages. In one of these garages was her BMW and her only chance of revenge, unless he still had the Lotus Elise she had driven for a month before the BMW and after the Skyline.

Wolf looked at her as they stopped in front of the largest garage, she glanced back at his carefully. Shrugging he opened the unit using a pass code, and approached a tarp covered vehicle. He motion for Luna to come and reveal the car, so she approached it and pulled off the tarp to her surprise it wasn't Lil' Cherry but something else completely.

"This is way better than Lil' Cherry, love…" Luna ran her fingers over the hood. "So much better..."

* * *

><p>Allan slammed his fist against Luna's Aston, causing Nikki to cry out once again 'careful!' He knew he was damaging her car through his angry outbursts, but this was unimaginable. Luna was not where he had left her and none of his calls were returned. Worst of all, Colin and Sal both saw Luna with Wolf earlier in the morning. Of all people she was with it was Wolf, his once best friend, now the man he would kill in a heartbeat if it was legal. Unfortunately, killing was illegal and Luna would probably never speak to him again if he did.<p>

"Colin!"

Colin got up from his spot watching TV and walked over to Allan. He winced when he saw the dent on the hood of Luna's car, she was going to kick Allan's ass if she ever found out.

"Yes? You called?"

"Where did you and Sal see Luna and Wolf this morning?"

"We saw them at a storage lot looking at the largest garage, not sure why we only passed them after getting breakfast and we didn't stop."

Colin knew that Allan was most likely not going to believe him, he was once a part of TFK and that had made Allan target him the most. Which had made no sense since Luna was Wolf's lover when she joined up with Allan. He was sure he regretted contacting Allan after the defeat of Wolf… He wouldn't have to deal with this man's stupid possession mind set for Luna. The girl was her own person and Allan had ruined the sweet racer after using her to get revenge and leaving her with a broken heart and mind.

"Fine, go back to whatever you were doing Colin," Allan glared at the man. "Watch yourself, I see you talking to Wolf at all, you're out of this crew. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

As Colin walked away grumbling under his breath, Allan continued to form a plan in his head to "save" Luna from Wolf. Little did he know, Luna found out the truth and was going to get rid of his like he did Darius three years ago.

* * *

><p>Luna grinned happily, Wolf had the Lotus Elise and it looked wonderful. The candy grey paint with white silver dots decorated the body. Along with that were two small flags on the hood, one being the Union Jack and the other being the German Unity flag. On one side was the crest of her crew a blood red heart covered in black thorns and a crescent white moon mirrored on both sides near the rear wheels. This was the little bullet she had owned for a few months. And now it was hers again.<p>

"Are you sure you're giving me the right car," Luna question in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Wolf then wrapped his arms around her from behind crossing his arms around her waist. Luna looked down at his hands and leaned back against his frame. He opened on hand revealing the keys to the Lotus, in which Luna carefully took the keys and clutched them in her right hand.

The feeling of having car keys in her hand once more was exhilarating, it gave a sense of power that she needed. Luna slowly detached Wolf from herself and opened the car, the interior was stock and so was the body but inside and out was spotless. All the improvements were new and this shocked Luna slightly. He must have known she would have agreed to his proposal and had the Lotus Elise fixed and ready for her return.

She sat in driver's seat and started the small car and listened to the sound of the engine. Luna closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel imagining herself beating Allan in a race and sending….

"Luna, we should get going," Wolf murmured softly in her ear with a sneer. "Allan will not wait for you to be imagining his defeat."

"Right…" Luna frowned. "Let's go."

She closed the driver door and drove the car out of the garage as Wolf closed it and walked back to his Aston. She waited near the exit until his car was behind hers, they were going to go to Wolf's garage for now. She sped towards his garage enjoying the feel of shifting the gears, hearing the roar, and the freedom given by the speed. She was free and she loved it, perhaps she was starting to love Wolf for actually giving her freedom.

When they had arrived at the garage Luna was smiling in joy and wanted to skip and jump around… Luna stopped herself, what was she thinking she couldn't get too happy or Wolf would know she was getting soft. Wolf had arrived slight after she did and saw her debating with herself over something. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled Luna against himself. Wolf grinned and breathed against her neck and she shivered.

"Wolf, not now…" Luna murmured softly

"Whatever, only for you."

Wolf pulled away softly and walked into the garage leaving Luna alone with her thoughts. She stared at his retreating form and sighed softly.

"Alright Wolf, whatever you say." Luna muttered and turned to the Lotus. "Finally you're going down Allan…"

Luna walked into the garage with a fleeting glance to the outside.

_A/N: So the plot slightly thickens and I will try and get a picture of the Lotus Elise up so that everyone can see Luna's shiny new car. And I'm glad this story is finally moving, Luna's emotions were dampening my own. However, I hope you keep reading because the war is only starting and Luna is angering the cobra with her choices. Until next time. Ciao!_


	7. Planning Period

Colin walked back to the couch but decided against it. He had to just get outside and relax. As he sat down his cellphone vibrated, so he did what he usually did and pulled it out. The bright letters on the screen showed that Luna was calling.

Colin quickly answered, "Hello?"

_"Colin! I'm sure you already know who it is, I need your help."_

"With what Lunes?"

_"I need everyone to betray Allan, he used us as a way to get revenge. I want him to feel what we did after he left," _Luna spoke softly through the phone.

"Of course, I can try. I'm sure everyone will listen to you, after all you are the matriarch of our dysfunctional family."

_"No, no... Colin we all are leaders of our family. Allan is not a part of it anymore," _another voice was heard in the background. _"I gotta go, Wolf will be pissed if he catches me talking to you. Ciao."_

* * *

><p>Luna quickly hid her phone as Wolf walked into the room connected to the TFK garage. Wolf glanced at her and grinned. Luna rolled her eyes before picking up one of the pillows next to her and tossing it at him. Wolf dodged the pillow and picked it up.<p>

"It's not polite to throw other people's stuff, you know?"

Luna laughed softly, "Technically it is mine as well."

"Don't start with the technicalities."

Luna shrugged and reached for her drink on the table. Wolf raised a brow, "water?"

"No, something else."

Taking a sip from the small glass Luna cringed at the strong flavour. She licked her lips and offered it to Wolf with a smirk. He knew now what the liquid was and did not accept the drink.

"I'm German, not Russian."

"I'm British and I can hold my liquor, don't state the obvious."

Wolf snatched the glass out of her hand before placing it on the table. He quickly invaded her personal space by sitting very close to her. Luna looked out of the room's indoor windows to the garage, she was going to avoid him until he was irritated. She moved away from him before placing her feet on his lap. Wolf grunted in anger but did not move. He very well couldn't set Luna on a path back to Allan.

"So, I recently contacted someone who is willing to bring Allan down."

"Luna... It was Colin wasn't it?"

Frowning Luna lifted one of her legs and kicked him, "you were listening, weren't you?"

"There are windows to the garage in this room, I watched you pull up his number on your phone."

Luna got up quickly and left the room as fast as possible. So if Wolf knew who she called he might contact Colin and ruin everything. As she walked she turned her head back to see if Wolf followed and she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Bloody hell, I'm sorry."

"You better be...! Wait, aren't you Wolf's _little_ pet?"

Narrowing her eyes Luna growled dangerously, "Think about who you are calling pet here, stupid American!"

The man she had bumped into snarled back but backed off once someone came to stand next to Luna. Turning her head slightly she saw Wolf standing with arms crossed. Luna also noticed that the man had backed off without Wolf uttering a single word.

"And I'm the pet..." She muttered.

Wolf reached out and grabbed her arm tightly. Luna winced and tried pulling away, he realised her distress and let go and murmured a 'sorry' before walking away with the American tagging along.

"Wankers..."

* * *

><p>Colin walked back inside placing his phone into his back pocket carefully. No one had noticed that he had ever been outside. Nikki walked up to him and smiled, "hey, I heard what Allan said to you. Don't worry we'll back you up..."<p>

Colin interrupted her quickly and quietly, "Nikki, Luna wants us to betray Allan."

"Betray him...? Why?"

"She found out everything and now knows he is using us again."

Nikki nodded solemnly, Allan had been her boyfriend before he left Palmont for the first time. Yet he had chosen Luna over her because of her role. It all made sense now, Allan made Luna fall for him so he could use her as leverage against Wolf. She blinked and left Colin alone and went to talk to everyone as Allan had left to clear his head and possibly spy on Luna.

Colin rushed to prepare his Porsche Carrera GT to go and see Luna. He opened the door when he felt several hands stop him. As he turned he saw everyone there. Samson looked absolutely furious, Yumi had a blank look along with Nikki. Samson opened his mouth to speak, "Colin... Are you sure Luna wanted **this**?"

Colin nodded, "she just called me and I heard Wolf in the background right before she hung up. She put two and two together and she wants revenge."

The rest of the group nodded in understanding, Luna was their crew leader and best friend. No matter what, through thick and thin, they would help her get revenge on the one who broke her heart.

* * *

><p>Wolf walked with the America to his car, a 2005 Ford Mustang GT. The man looked back to where they had left Luna, though she was no longer standing there.<p>

"Clarence-…"

"Just call me Razor."

Wolf nodded, "Anyways, I need your help with bringing Allan down."

Razor pursed his lips and grinned. This was his chance to take down the man who had landed him in jail. However, he was very interested into Wolf's girl.

"Who was that girl?"

Wolf had turned away while Razor was thinking, "What?"

"That girl, the Brit, who was she? She seems like the one to get involved into all of this."

"That is Luna Watson, _**my fiancé**_. She will be working with you, just don't touch."

Wolf walked briskly back into the garage leaving Razor near his car with all the information he was supposed to have for now. He went in search of Luna and found her finishing off the small glass of vodka. She smiled crookedly at Wolf as he approached her.

"You cannot hold vodka... You lied about holding your liquor."

"I can…This is a very strong… And I drank like five glasses."

Luna swayed in her seat and leaned back against the couch. Wolf shook his head and picked her up and cradled the drunk woman to his chest.

"Do you actually care about me?" Luna murmured softly.

Wolf nuzzled her hair, "Of course I do Luna, unlike Allan. I'll take care of you."

Luna smiled softly and fell asleep in Wolf's arms. And Wolf laid her down on the couch and removed his trench coat. He used it to cover her and he left the room and closed the door softly.

* * *

><p>Colin got into his Porsche and drove towards Wolf's garage, the rest of the crew was going to cover for him. All he needed was two hours to go and plan with either Luna or Wolf. They both were the leaders in the plot against Allan and Colin was willing to be a pawn if it helped bring back the Luna that had become his "little sister". That's what Colin was hoping for, he was angered at how much Luna had changed. It was not her fault and he knew that.<p>

"Luna… I hope you come back."

He stepped on the gas and sped towards Wolf's garage, but an Aston Martin cut him off. Colin slammed on the break and saw that it was Luna's car and Allan stared back menacingly. Colin watch as Allan leveled the cars up and rolled down the passenger window, and Colin rolled down the driver's window.

"Where are you going?"

"Allan, relax. I'm only going to pick up something for Samson, it'll take two hours due to the fact I have to order it and wait for it to get to the shop."

Allan nodded and quickly spun the Aston around and raced back to Luna's garage. Colin let out a relieved sigh and continued his drive towards his original destination. He watched everything, and anything that passed in his rearview mirror.

As he arrived at TFK's garage, the last person he expected greeted him. Wolf. Colin shut his car off and placed it in park and got out to meet Wolf.

"How's Luna?"

"Well, she is currently asleep. She drank enough vodka to knock herself out."

Colin frowned. Luna had promised to not drink after he caught her trying to drink and take anti-depressants at the same time. She must've drank it to get some sleep.

"Good thing you're here Colin, it's time we planned together with some of Allan's old enemies. The Blacklist 15."

_A/N: Well sorry for not posting for a while, school has been busy and next week there will be testing. However, that also means on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday I get out of school early. I will use that new free time to type, I can't wait! Though testing sucks… Well until next time. Ciao!_


	8. Calm Before the Storm

_"Colin? Do you think you can help me here?" The question came from under one of Wolf's many cars._

_"Uh, sure. Which car are you under, Luna?" Colin asked as he stopped what he was doing to see if he could help._

_A sigh sounded, "Erm, I'm under the DB9."_

_Colin frowned. Luna was not supposed to be near that car unless Allan was around. "Luna-"_

_Sliding from underneath the car, "don't berate me, Allan told me the car was mine just an hour ago. So, I decided to start working on it to get my mind off of today..."_

_"Today? What's today?" Colin asked looking at Luna's pained face._

_"My Daddy's... My Daddy's birthday," Luna stared at Colin. "I'll be the only one out of his six children not wishing him 'happy birthday'. All my brothers will be there, while I'm here scared to show my face to them."_

_Colin walked up to Luna and hugged her. He didn't know she had such a meaningful family that she seemed to not be a part of. She hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder. She needed comfort and he was the only one, besides Allan that she truly trusted._

_"Colin! What are you doing?" Allan shouted from his vantage point at the garage door._

_Luna and Colin quickly separated and turned away from each other. Allan walked up and got between Colin and his lover._

_"Back off! She doesn't need you," Allan raised his voice after each word._

_Luna tugged on Allan's shirt softly, "stop it. He was only being there for me, I was being emotional."_

_Allan's eyes flashed in betrayal, "Luna... You know I'm here."_

_"Well, you weren't there when I asked Colin!" Luna wailed at Allan before trying to retreat to Allan's room in the garage they lived in._

_Allan glared one last time at Colin before leaving him alone in the garage in pursuit of Luna. Colin sighed softly and left towards his room after he put Luna's tools away and locking her or rather Wolf's old DB9._

_Allan grabbed Luna's arm as they entered his room. He shut the door and spun her to face him._

_"Look at me" Allan softly and forcefully said to Luna._

_Shaking her head she kept her eyes downcast, "it's not worth it."_

_She bit her bottom lip, she didn't exactly want to tell Allan about her father and brothers. Only Colin knew, and that's because he was the quiet one of her friends. She was still dealing with having to betray Wolf._

"_I just want to rest, Allan," Luna murmured softly. "I'm exhausted."_

_Allan leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips, "alright, but you are telling what was wrong later."_

* * *

><p><em>Shifting to fourth gear, the car's engine roared like thunder in her ears. Licking the sweat from her lips and salty tang filled her mouth. It was not a pleasant taste at all. But the race was at stake, she needed to beat Angie down this canyon duel. <em>

_Luna tried to cut Angie off during one of the tight corners, but instead lost points for running into Angie's new muscle car. The Aston she was driving scraped the road barrier on the right after her failed attempt at passing Angie. Quickly she shifted to a higher gear causing the engine to roar louder and accelerate quickly after exiting the tight turn. Angie laughed in her car, or so Luna thought from seeing the shadow in the driver's seat of the Muscle tap her steering wheel several times. Luna growled in annoyance and decided that she was on Angie's tail and racking up points she might as well damage Angie's new ride after she mocked Wolf._

_Luna shifted gears again and slammed into the back of Angie's car and laughed loudly. Oh, but Luna was still trying her best to get passed the other woman. However, after trying to pass her several times; Luna managed to get the DB9 in front of the American vehicle for ten seconds and win the race. _

_Angie drove up alongside her and they both rolled their windows down. Angie spoke first, "Allan is using you, Wolf care for you. Maybe one day you'll see that…"_

* * *

><p>Luna screamed as she sat up. Panting she looked around frantically but then a sudden flash of dizziness caused her to lay back down. Wondering why her head pounded like she had been hit by a car and then ran over several times she tried remembering what she was doing before. However, the more she thought the more pain that flooded her senses. Groaning she clutched at the coat that was covering her.<p>

Luna licked her dry lips and tried to sit up again, this time to be met with Wolf holding a glass of water and two aspirin pills, "you drank a little too much vodka."

"Oh…" Luna winced at her own raspy voice. "I was trying to guess what I did before I woke up. Did I do anything interesting?"

Wolf smirked, "you did ask if I cared about you or not. And I said I did then you fell asleep and I left you in here to rest."

Luna nodded her head softly as to not empty whatever was in her growling stomach. Wolf wouldn't lie about that to her, no reason to.

"I came over as well," Luna turned her head slowly to the speaker. "Colin, it's good to see you? I really can't see you that well everything is blurry…"

"I can understand that, you did drink five glasses of vodka," Colin sighed. "You know, you promised."

Luna reached for the aspirin and water and downed the pills in a headache inducing flash. She quickly laid down and watched Wolf with dull eyes.

"Well things tend to happen," Luna muttered. "I'm having a hangover, hard questions… are well, hard."

Wolf chuckled at Luna and sat at the edge of the couch and rubbed her leg softly. She sat up and moved to curl against Wolf. Right now he was the warmest thing on the couch and Colin needed a spot to sit, which he sat down on after Luna had moved. Wolf intertwined his fingers with Luna's and held her close. Closing her eyes Luna relaxed in Wolf's hold, it may remind her of when she had betrayed him; he didn't seem to remember that as he held her firmly. Luna wondered why, usually Wolf would hold that against someone, however, he made an exception with Luna.

Wolf press his lips against the back of Luna's head before clearing his throat, "while you were sleeping, Colin and I started planning your rise..."

Confirming she knew what Wolf was saying she finished his sentence, "as the Street Queen."

"Exactly," Colin nodded. "Should be fun. We will have to give Allan a taste of his own medicine and show him what he did to us."

Luna nodded slowly, the headache was still there, but due to the aspirin it was just a dull ache. She now knew that they were working together to bring down Allan and that made her happy. She had her Lotus Elise, fiancé, and best friends on her side. As well as, the Blacklist 15 that Wolf managed to get onto his payroll. The silence that came after Colin's words were, peaceful, only their soft breathing was heard and Luna was repositioning herself onto Wolf's lap.

Then the silence was broken when that American man walked in with about four other racers, two male and two female.

The American spoke, "I brought some of the former Blacklist members who hate Allan as much as I do. In order from dude to chick are, Vic, Baron, Izzy, and Kaze they are going to help fuel the storm."

"Fire," Luna smirked at the American. "The saying is "to help fuel the fire" the other you mentioned with it is "the calm before the storm," did you ever graduate English in high school? Stupid American..."

Growling the man replied, "My name is not "Stupid American" it's Razor and secondly, I did graduate English but I didn't realise that I would need it now just to talk to you."

Luna laughed and that caused the other four members of the Blacklist to join in. This man was so dense, he couldn't even see it! Luna had only been messing with him and he overreacted, typical idiots. With the smirk still on her face, despite her due eyes and messy hair, Luna seemed to be like a Wolf staring down and it's prey. Her blue eyes watched their every movement and that unsettled them until she blinked.

"I like them," Luna announced. "Especially the four _Razor_ brought in. So much potential."

Wolf nodded in agreement. He was glad she was happy with his choice of including the Blacklist into their plan to overthrow Allan. That man was going to pay for not only taking Luna away, stealing his territory, but also for breaking the one thing that had made Luna his. Her heart.

"Good," Wolf said softly to Luna, but rose his voice for his next sentence. "You four will be apart of the destruction of Allan Rhodes' lies. He will pay for what he did to us all, physically and mentally."

The group bowed their heads in affirmation and all including Razor left the room and the blissful silence returned. Colin was sure by now Allan knew where he had gone, it had been more than two hours, more like seven hours since he left the Black Heart's garage. Luna knew it too, Colin would be safer just staying with her and Wolf.

Tools clanged on the ground after being thrown in a rage. Allan had suspicions of Colin's treachery and the boy had proven it about four hours ago. The rest of the crew now with Neville and Sal present, watched as he let his anger out.

"I should have know that little rat would betray me, he was always loyal to Wolf!"

Nikki shook her head and yelled at Allan, "No! He was always loyal to Luna, she was his family while they raced together in TFK."

Allan turned to face Nikki her eyes were dull as if she was hiding something. One second thought, he noticed they all shared that look.

"What are all of you hiding?" Allan snarled at the crew while they stood next to their cars all dressed as if they were leaving.

Samson looked at him with a cold stare, "you used all of us to get back at the crews, then threw us away the first chance you got." Pausing Samson breathed deeply to control his anger. "Your stupidity caused Luna to shutdown, to break, and now you want her back? That's not fair to her, she cried herself to sleep on some nights because of you. She died wondering why you left."

"You broke her, her heart, and her soul. We're leaving this crew. You are just using us for your selfish reasons and we want none of it," Samson open his car's door. "You're even worse than Darius, he at least didn't steal a car precious to someone. And he also didn't break everything Luna was."

As Allan processed the information that he had heard, the individual crew members, Nikki, Yumi, Samson, Sal, and even good ol' Neville got into their cars and drove out of the garage leaving him alone. He still didn't realise the pain in his heart right then and there, was the same pain Luna had felt as he drove out of the city and Palmont. He had crushed her and even now didn't seem to care. All Allan cared about was having her again, but Wolf had her and it seemed she had grown to love him again.

He stood there and listened to the painful silence that echoed throughout the garage, he was sure Luna must be in a loud place thinking about him. He was lonely now, he missed her, oh so dearly...

* * *

><p>Little did Allan know Luna was listening to Wolf's heartbeat at TFK's garage. She was content with Wolf now that she knew he actually cared for her. She listened as both he and Colin spoke about the grand plan to bring Allan down. They didn't know that the crew had left Allan alone and crushed him as he had done to Luna. However, they knew he could handle it, but they also had know he would do anything to bring Luna back to him.<p>

Oblivious to that fact, Luna, Colin, and Wolf kept to their quiet discussion in the privacy of the back room. It seemed that they had the chance to relax for once and just talk softly about their plans. Luna needed the quiet to get over her hangover from her minor drink problem. She smiled and winced every now and then, but was very active in the discussion. She was relaxed, content, and very much ready to start phase one of their revenge and her rise to ruling the streets.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So my plan to type during my testing week, which was last week failed. After four hours of sitting in one room I had to stay away from my computer and get out. I did manage to plan this chapter and it led to me writing this. More and more flashbacks from races in Need for Speed Carbon will appear because it will show how much racing has changed in the three years Allan has been gone. Also, if any of you have played Need for Speed Rivals, some of the street racers, Luna included, will have pursuit tech within their vehicles. This includes: ESF, EMP, Shockwave, Turbo, Jammer, and Stun Mines. Next chapter will likely be after the Need for Speed movie, so expect the middle of next week. Until then, Ciao!_


	9. True War

Luna blinked softly listening to the soft thumping of the stereo as she stared at the part she was installing. The thing she was installing was a new piece of equipment from Redview County, it is called ESF, or Electrostatic Field. Also, earlier she had installed another machine dubbed Shockwave to keep the cops at bay. She was glad that Wolf had connections in many places were street racing was prominent, saved her time.

As the part slid into its designated spot she breathed a breathed out in relief. The little light on the part flashed indicating it connected to the correct circuits and was ready to use. She then backed away to admire her work. It was short-lived when her phone rang loudly in the garage.

"Seriously? I don't have time for that," Luna got up popping her knees and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" 'Ello? Luna?" An older voice spoke formally. "If it is you..."

"Daddy?" Luna tested. "Yeah it's me."

"Happy birthday, Wolf gave me your number."

"He did now, did he?" Luna shrugged. "It's good to hear from you but is something wrong?"

A soft mocking laugh echoed through the phone. Luna tensed and narrowed her eyes dangerously, "who are you? And what have you done with my dad?"

The new man on the other line 'tsked', "Luna, when are you going to realise that I'm taking you down," the voice sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this, but now your family isn't safe."

Luna slammed her hand on her tool cart causing it to collapse. "Leave my family alone, I left them to avoid something like this!" Wailing Luna kicked the broken cart scattering the tools. "All of this is your fault Allan, I hate you! I love Wolf, I hate you... I hate you..."

Through the phone she heard a gasp and her Dad's voice quietly, "Allan... I... Told you, from what I can infer is that you left her..."

Luna sunk to the ground surrounded by the scattered tools, "Allan, leave them alone. This is between you, Wolf and I. I'm sorry but you broke me, for your own devices." She heard his soft grunt and continued, "I loved you... You didn't care for me.

So this is war, real war, never mess with someone's family. Allan finally spoke, "then in a week's time I will see you I Carbon canyon. And I'm letting your father go." Luna hummed in agreement, "okay, give him my number and never, ever go near him again, or I'll kill you!"

She quickly clicked the end call button and placed the cell phone in her pocket and leaned over and began to collect the scattered wrenches. As she did, the door opened and Wolf walked in and noticed the disaster. He wordlessly approached Luna and helped her.

"What happened, Dear?" Luna flinched at the word, it was odd being called something like that, "Allan had... He had taken my dad as a hostage..."

Wolf growled but worked on fixing the tool cart that had collapsed. He tightened the bolts and set it back up straight. He saw Luna staring at a set of wrenches in front of her, but she made no move to grab it, luckily he took the liberty of picking it up.

"Luna, it's okay. Let's clean this up and get some coffee."

Luna snorted softly, "tea."

Wolf shook his head, "coffee."

She got up and pushed Wolf slightly, "tea, coffee stains your teeth."

Wolf steadied himself and laughed, she was right, but his teeth were not at all stained. He had an image to keep up and that meant even the smallest things had to be corrected. Luna smiled, her teeth were white like his and straighter than his, due to the help of braces at age 13. Tea loving Brit, and that was probably the reason her teeth stayed clean.

"Stop staring at my teeth, my eyes are up here or you can look a little lower and have a look," Luna smirked. "But I wouldn't recommend that because then I won't have a fiancé anymore."

Wolf blanched at the hidden threat and turned away from Luna. And that caused Luna to move from her place to in front of him and poke his nose.

"I won't hurt you at all," Luna paused seeing him looking at her strangely. "I need you around, you're the only one who'll stay."

Wolf pulled her against himself and sighed into her hair, "alright, alright I'm not leaving. I'm marrying you, right?"

"Right."

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around Wolf tightly, he allowed her to do so as to not upset his wife. She was already upset with Allan, and Wolf would rather be on her good side.

"Wolf? Have you heard of the rumors from Tri-City?" Luna asked softly.

"Who hasn't, but now's not the time to dwell on that. We need to eat and get ready for your race." Wolf murmured into Luna's ear huskily.

Luna pouted slightly, "but... It's still a week away..."

"Luna. You shouldn't just waste this week. Now, let's get some food," Wolf pulled away. "What would you want, Italian, English or whatever."

"Why not some Swedish Meatballs!" She couldn't contain herself.

Wolf shrugged and started walking towards the door luring Luna behind him and to their kitchen to prepare their meal. However, they maybe trying to act normal but both knew they were going to face their enemy and it would tear many things apart. Maybe each other as well, and they were afraid of that.

* * *

><p>Allan slammed the phone against the table shattering the screen, yet it buzzed with a text. <em>Luna. <em>

"_Read this carefully, I want my car back. Richard, remember him right? Yeah, well my brother is coming to get it and if you so much as make any resistance he will not hesitate to kill you." _Allan froze, Luna was warning him? "_Don't take this as a form of me caring. I want to kill you myself. Oh and just so you know, if you don't die in the canyon you will be banished from Palmont. Not leaving will involve Wolf's new friends killing you."_

Allan looked surprise, that man actually made friends. He was such an ass to so many people, and somehow he made friends. So Allan texted back with some difficulty. "_Friends? He actually made friends. Luna, whatever friends he made are probably some rich asses."_

After sending that he waited for a message from his enemy, "_funny, Wolf can make friends. And they are the Blacklist, your old "friends" from Rockport. I've kind of made friends with many of them. My favorite chaps are Baron, Jewels, Izzy, and even rough and tough Razor. I'm sure they would love to see you again, __arse__."_

Allan sat there shocked, how did they even get out of prison? And Razor was one of Luna and Wolf's new friends. Something was up and he finally had a feeling if dread creep up in his heart. Locking his phone he slammed his fist on the table's surface.

Not even twenty minutes after his text war with Luna the garage door opened and in walked her eldest brother, Richard.

"I'm here for the car," as he spoke the keys came flying through the air at him.

Richard quietly got into the Aston and turned it on. He drove out the garage and closed it using the garage opener in the car.

"Damn it..."

* * *

><p>Luna sighed at the mess in the kitchen she and Wolf had made. There was some gravy on the ceiling, and some meatballs on the stove. Wolf licked his lips clean of the gravy, "not exactly what I was expecting."<p>

Luna giggled and picked up a meatball from the stove and ate it. She looked back at Wolf who was cleaning his face with a clean rag, he growled when he found sauce had gotten in his hair. Luna quickly started to help him clean his dark hair of the gravy. As adorable as it was Luna couldn't help but think that this had ruined their lunch.

"I'm sorry, Dear," Wolf murmured. "I didn't expect for that to explode like that."

"Hush, let's get this gravy out of your hair and deal with some of the cuts and bruises you got," She hushed him quietly. "I'll salvage what's left of the meal and make some more."

Wolf leaned towards Luna's touch as she softly cleaned as much of the gravy out of his hair as humanly possible, "you'll have to take a shower, hon'. You are way to covered in this stuff for me to clean all of it."

Wolf turned slightly and grabbed Luna's face softly. He grinned and pecked her lips before pulling himself away from her and leaving the kitchen. Luna shook her head and began to salvage, clean, and cook their lunch once more.

"Never ever letting him cook again, he needs to stick to driving."

Luna smiled softly and thought about their relationship in the past. Sure, it was not always smooth but he always had her best interests in his heart.

* * *

><p><em>"Luna? Where are you?"<em>

_"Over here Wolf, I made some cookies."_

_"Cookies?" Wolf didn't know she could actually do that._

_Luna walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of a dozen perfect little chocolate chip cookies, "see? Cookies."_

_Wolf smirked and took one while she watched very carefully with a deep red blush covering her pale face. He ate the pastry and it tasted like no other chocolate chip cookie, Luna's were the best he tasted by far. However, he wanted to mess with her and decided to pretend they weren't really that great._

_"They're okay."_

_Luna's face fell slightly, "only o-okay?"_

_Wolf nodded and waited if Luna would say anything back, but instead she ran into the kitchen and left the cookies on the counter before sliding to the ground. She started crying and that tugged on Wolf's heart._

_"Luna... I was joking," Wolf walked into the kitchen and sat next to Luna before pulling her on his lap. "They are the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever tasted."_

_Luna sniffled softly, "r-really?"_

_Wolf nodded and held her close, she was a tad too sensitive for his humor. Luna wasn't too strong, and she needed his help so much he had her live with him. She was bright in his dull house and he loved every moment she was around. Not only could she race like a pro, she was his and his alone._

_"I'm very sorry, Luna," Wolf kissed her temple softly. "I love you my little racer, now baker..."_

* * *

><p>Luna blinked and felt two arms wrap around her. He had finished with his shower and he focused on the finished food.<p>

"Good job," Wolf kissed her hair. "It looks great."

Luna nodded she had already eaten and grabbed the plate to give it to Wolf. He accepted it and took it to the table. Wolf grinned and sat at the table beginning to eat the food. Luna watched and lifted herself on the counter. She hummed softly, causing Wolf to chuckle softly around his food.

The phone rang and Luna picked up the corded phone, "hello?"

"Show time, you need money and we found some races," the voice on the end cheered.

"Alright Baron, we'll come once Wolf finishes his..." Luna paused. "Oh we are coming."

Wolf had finished his lunch and was grabbing both of their keys, "you'll need this."

She grabbed the keys and hung up the phone. Luna licked her lips and hopped of the counter and adjusted her flats.

"Let's go."

_A/N: Oh my goodness, what a way to come back. No racing... But I'm glad I'm back I got some inspiration from a fellow author NOS junkie, so thank you for that. My inspiration came from reading her new chapters of her two stories, keep up the good work with those. Anyways, finally I'm out of school and ready to get on my game and start writing this story again. Until next time, Ciao!_


	10. Racer's End'- Carbon Canyon

Luna skipped ahead of Wolf as they made their way out of his house to race. Baron had found them some races to kick some poser ass at. Sure, Luna had a major advantage with the pursuit tech, but who said street racing had solid rules? Nobody, that's who. She was going to win, she needed to pay off all the gear she had gotten. Luna refused to use Wolf's money for her endeavours.

"Finally, speed, cars, and the rush of the wind," she was so happy it made Wolf smile. "Time to win some money."

"Calm down," Wolf patronized. "The calmer you are the better you will do."

Luna grinned back at the man and skipped to her small silver car. She got into the car, placing the key into the ignition and speeding towards her destination. The racers circle in the heart of downtown, between all the territories. Her husband followed close behind in his Aston, he struggled to be as reckless as she was while driving down the highway of Fortuna.

The centre of the city was close and her breathing sped up. She was so close, so close to feeling her adrenaline rush from the races. The feeling was no other, and she was going to best it and become queen of that feeling. She was going to be queen and she had all the crews' support.

Racing "Royalty", She wanted it to prove that she was strong and that she only needed those who were close to her. Her family, Cat, friends, and her new husband were the only ones she could trust with her heart. Luna was slightly nervous of taking that spot, because of the possibility of people coming after those she loved.

However, she knew she wouldn't face those challenges alone. So, she could take a chance and gamble a bit to discover her path in life. All well ends well, right?

"Alright, time to get my head in the game," Luna cheered softly in her speeding car. "Time for glory!"

Luna took one last left turn and they arrived at the racing scene. The loud music could be heard through the closed windows of her car, and women who were obviously harlots walked in and out from between parked cars. Luna crinkled her nose in disgust, those women were another reason Luna wanted to prove herself. She didn't want to be anything close to those whores. Hopefully they wouldn't get all touchy with her 'husband,' right now that was the last thing she needed.

She finally found a clear space that could fit both her and Wolf's car for the time being. She parked the small exotic and shut it off. Time to see what Baron had found, slowly she exited the car, shutting the door. She decided to sit on the cooling hood of the Lotus and Wolf joined her shortly afterward.

Luna looked over at her lover, "please don't let the harlots get all touchy with you."

"I can promise that," Wolf chuckled. "I don't need them, I've got my wonderful woman right here."

She blushed softly and kissed his cheek, "Such a charmer you are."

"I do my best."

She watched him move closer and wrap his left arm around her waist. They sat like that for a few minutes before two people approached, Kenji and Angie. Luna was still a little bitter towards Angie, but they were still good friends. Kenji, well, Kenji was the same as he had been three years ago, and he was still one of her trusted friends.

"War? Really?" Kenji questioned. "Or was it just Wolf trying to get you into his bed?"

"No, Allan is back."

"Well damn," Kenji growled. "Looks like it's hunting time."

Luna got up only to be held back by Wolf, "he's mine got it!"

Kenji smirked, he knew why she wanted Allan's head. He wasn't stupid enough to get in the middle of the feud, not worth it.

"Okay, got it."

Wolf kissed Luna's hair telling her silently to calm down a bit. She breathed out quietly and leaned back against Wolf. She watched Baron appear and walk up to them holding a bag.

Baron grinned at Luna, she had become best friends with him in the short time they knew each other, "Got you a race between a Beamer, and a Dodge Charger."

Luna raised a brow and pulled away from Wolf, "the wager?"

Baron grinned, "can you spare 20k?"

She whistled softly, " 'course I can, they better be worth it."

Luna went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door to rummage through a money bag she carried. On average it carried 50k at anytime and now she needed 20k of it. It was risky but Luna needed the money, she couldn't stand taking money from someone else like Wolf. She hated the notion of borrowing money from someone no matter who they were. She gave the 20k to Baron and nodded to him, "get their money and we'll begin shortly."

"Whatever you want Luna," Baron smirked and tucked the cash into the bag.

He walked away towards a black and gold BMW M3 and a white and blue Dodge Charger R/T. She looked closely at the two cars and grinned, she could manage this. She had the Lotus, though it was not the dream car she always wanted, it was perfect for the job.

"I've got to get ready Wolf," Luna looked back at her man. "No time to waste."

Wolf nodded and got off her car before sitting on the hood of his baby. He was going to race later on, but right now he'd rather watch Luna beat a few posers first. She got into the Lotus and drove to where the race would start, the other two racers joined her after a few seconds of waiting. Baron approached her car, "This race is in Carbon Canyon."

"Really? Okay then, tell Wolf to meet me at the bottom," Luna shift into drive and started the drive out of Fortuna and towards the canyon.

Her car's purr was drowned out by the loud roar of the Dodge and the hum of the Beamer. She calmly made the drive up the canyon road that had taken so many lives of racers she knew.

It was time, they all turned around and faced the downhill drive. Luna swallowed softly, the last time she was here was when she had raced Angie. That was three years ago... She gripped the steering wheel in anticipation and flashed her headlights; then it began.

The three cars sped down the road, Luna cut off the BMW and was about bumper to bumper with the Dodge. She bashed the back of the muscle with her exotic and it swerved out of the way and she sped up to take the lead. Now, all she had to do was keep the lead. However, the muscle was persistent, the Beamer was also giving a fight and Luna had to scrape her car along the guard rails along the road to keep the lead.

"Bloody hell," Luna cursed softly. "The prize money will also go into repainting my car..."

The battle for the lead lasted the rest of the race, Luna had pushed the Beamer into a cliff wall causing it to wreck leaving the Dodge alone for her to deal with. She now had to make sure that on the long straight paths of the road that she stayed directly in front of the roaring monster muscle.

Several times the other racer had tried to run her off the road and she wouldn't let him do that. Finally, they had reached the last hill of the down hill race. Luna had the lead and crossed the finish line first. She was so happy she never saw it coming. All she could see was Wolf's car there waiting for her, then her car going airborne.

The Dodge had not stopped coming after her and successfully launched her car into the air. Both the Dodge and Lotus rolled over and over down the rest of the road till it flattened out. All Luna could think about was the face she had seen driving the Dodge after her car was sent into the air.

Allan.

The Lotus finally landed and so did the Dodge. The air around the two cars was silent, no sound was heard. Only the ticking of the rapidly cooling engines that laid within the shells of the wrecked vehicles. Luna closed her eyes softly, and opened them when she tried to move.

"Please no," Luna moaned. "Why?"

Luna groaned in pain and looked around the blurry remains of the Lotus. Colours started to mingle together into a soft colourful haze; her blood seeped onto the seats. Luna breathed shakily, each breath more painful than the last. She couldn't move, not like that mattered. Pain. She called out to him, called out to Wolf. She was scared, scared he wasn't coming to get her out of the car.

However, her calls were answered and Wolf had come, his eyes a blur to her, but he was there in front of her, pulling her body out of the remains of the Lotus Elise.

Allan could not wait and had attacked and it left Luna: weak, bloody, and scared. She was scared that all of her efforts were for nothing.

"W-Wolf?" Luna croaked. "I love you..."

Wolf kissed her hair, forehead, cheek, anything he could kiss, "I love you too... It will be alright Luna."

Luna smiled at his blurry face. It darkened and faded away to black after she saw him return the smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And I'll leave it there to end this chapter. I had actually written the ending before the rest of the chapter, that helped keep me focused on how I wanted to end this chapter. Allan finally, unknowing to Baron took the race offer in a 'disguise' and raced against Luna and another unnamed racer. Allan, however, had no intentions of letting Luna win without doing some major damage. Hope you liked the chapter. Until next time, ciao!_


	11. Joining the Underground

_"Luna, today you're going to meet my crew," Wolf called to the girl. "Get ready __as __some of them will not exactly be as warm as I am to you."_

_Luna nodded, "okay."_

_She got as ready as possible, they were walking up towards TFK's main crew garage. She was nervous and Wolf's monotone voice was not exactly soothing her nerves any. Would they like her? Or would they just ignore her? Luna looked at Wolf, and he looked back and grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. _

_"It'll be just fine," he murmured. "I'm sure my second, Colin, will love to meet you."_

_Luna tried to smile, yet it came out very hesitant. As they walked through the open garage door she just wanted to run away. All of Wolf's crew members' eyes were on her and she nearly choked on the pressure. _

_However, a man with short black spiked hair, wearing a red scarf and grey trench coat approached both her and Wolf. He had a kind look and Luna became relaxed by his demeanour. He flashed a smile her way and she smiled back._

_"So who is this Wolf?" he ask Wolf. "I've never seen her before, is she your girlfriend?"_

_Wolf chuckled, "unfortunately she isn't my girlfriend, instead she is a new racer I found last night."_

_The man nodded softly and turned to Luna, "I'm Colin, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"I-I'm Luna," she stuttered out softly. "It's a pleasure..."_

_Colin looked at her sympathetically and turned to address the crowd of racers, "if you didn't hear her, her name is Luna. Treat her with respect, if you don't there will be consequences."_

_He then turned back to her and offered his hand, she took it softly. Quietly he led her around the garage telling her all about the crew and what she would do on a day to day basis. She started to warm up to him and they spent the time joking and laughing._

_"Thank you so much for showing me around Colin," __Luna smiled brightly. "But I want to talk to Wolf..."_

_Colin smiled back and led her towards an office, the door was closed and Colin knocked on it. They both waited until the door opened and a woman wearing a red mini dress and tons of unnecessary makeup walked out angrily. She pushed Luna out of her way and onto the ground._

_"Get out of the way ugly!"_

_Luna bit her lip softly and watched the women stomp her way out of the garage causing a huge scene. Tears flowed into her eyes and Luna tried to blink them away softly._

_"What was that all about?" She sniffled while getting up._

_Colin shook his head and noticed Wolf standing in the doorway looking at Luna carefully. It seemed that he had not expected this to happen at all. He finally decided to walk over to Luna and pull her into a hug._

_Luna just let go and cried onto Wolf's shoulder, the woman had scratched Luna's arms when she had pushed her away. Also, the woman's word cut her soft heart deeply, was she ugly? She had to be at least average, right?_

_"Shh, it's okay," Wolf smoothed her hair out. "She was jealous I didn't like her."_

_Wolf looked up at Colin and slowly pushed Luna towards him, "Colin, I want you to take Luna to pick up a car, any car of her choosing as long as it is an exotic."_

_Colin grinned and pulled Luna along tending to her scratches before they left. With Luna all bandaged up to Colin's liking they went to the nearest car dealer in Fortuna. Luna had watched the city fly by as Colin drove to that car dealer, it was so majestic in Fortuna._

_When they had arrived at their destination someone was waiting for them. He looked intimidating and Luna didn't like that look._

_"Colin is it? I heard Wolf rejected my Sister for some ugly tramp?" The man sneered. "And here I thought he had the best taste in Palmont."_

_"Well maybe your sister shouldn't dress like a tramp," Colin countered coolly. "It seems she just piled on makeup and wore the sluttiest dress possible."_

_The man growled dangerously, but then changed his focus. His eyes zeroed in on Luna and he grinned evilly._

_"Are you the girl Wolf likes so much?" He was on the attack._

_Luna brought all her courage remembering words that her eldest brother had told her, "I don't know, but he could like any woman he wanted and I wouldn't know."_

_The man recoiled in shock, she had fired back without stuttering or even acting fearfully. he backed off and left the two to continue their shopping experience._

_"Where'd you get that burst of confidence?" Colin looked at Luna surprised._

_"Someone once told me I should never let bullies win," Luna smiled fondly. "Never."_

_Colin accepted the response, he liked Luna too much to get on her bad side. If she even had one. He smiled at her and looked around at the cars. He knew she needed a fast and tough car, but her decision was what they would go with._

_"Colin," Luna called from her place by a silver car. "I like this one a lot."_

_Colin looked at what Luna had found, it was a BMW M3 GTR. He was surprised she had found a car she liked so quickly, maybe Wolf was right to bring her into TFK. Colin could admit that Luna was perfect to look at, she was an angel in disguise and Colin noticed her 'wings'._

_"Good choice," Colin praised causing the girl to smile happily. "Is this the one you really want because it maybe a temporary thing..."_

_Luna nodded her head rapidly, she was so sure she would bet her small town home if she needed to. Her face glowed and Colin couldn't help but find she looked adorable when she was super happy._

_"Alright, I'll be right back then," Colin turned away to find a salesman as put that car on Wolf's tab._

_Luna waited next to the car and twiddled her thumbs, so much happened in a couple of days. First, she races against the crew leaders and loses by a little. Wolf had noticed her driving ability and decided she should be part of his crew. His crew was one of the four main crews, what an honour! Luna couldn't believe that she also met a very nice, and very handsome man. Sure, Wolf was very attractive, but Luna had no chance with him and she knew it too. However, she had a chance with Colin, and she liked him as well. He was very sweet and respectful to her._

_Luna sat there in her thoughts for long enough that Colin had returned with some cars keys. He waved the keys in her face to grab her attention._

_"I got the keys," Colin puffed out his chest in pride. "You get to drive that sweet ride home, well home as in the garage."_

_Luna nodded and eagerly grabbed the keys from Colin and swiftly entered the silver BMW. She was so excited that she had gotten a new car that replaced her old Skyline, sure she would keep the Skyline for drift races but she now had a car for real street races. Colin retreated back to his Porsche and waited for Luna to start the BMW for the first time. As she turned the key the beast roared to life and she shifted to drive and began the journey back to TFK's garage. Colin took the lead quickly as Luna didn't exactly know the way there yet, but she was going to learn. Their cars sped down the down hill soft curves of Fortuna's roads, a haven for exotics._

_All too soon they had returned to the garage and Luna noticed that a fight must've broken out. Tools were scattered, and Wolf seemed to be really pissed from what Luna could see. After shutting of the two exotics both Luna and Colin exited their cars to look at what happened._

_"Um... If it's not too much to ask," Luna swallowed softly looking at Wolf and he looked back evenly. "What happened?"_

_Wolf walked closer to Luna, "like I had said earlier, not all of my crew would be warm to the idea of having a new member in this crew."_

_"I see," Luna murmured. "But they should just worry about how they do, right?"_

_Luna bent down and picked up a wrench off the floor softly. Wolf took that time to walk over to some crew members and order them to clean up, he then approached someone who was on the ground. He ordered him to 'get up or else' and they disappeared into Wolf's office. Luna felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at the person. Colin smiled and looked around, sighing her spun Luna to face him._

_"You know every time you speak up like that," Colin trailed off and looked her in the eyes before winking. " I just want to kiss you because of how adorable and strong you look."_

_Luna blanched, and sputtered. He said what? Luna had just met him an hour ago and he was already wanting to kiss her. He seemed to be a very kind and cool person, but this was way too sudden._

_"Colin?" Luna backed up slightly. "Little sudden?"_

_Colin laughed, "of course I'm sorry. How about we go have dinner next Saturday?"_

_Luna smiled at his question, at least he knew to back off. He must like her from what he has learned during the time they had talked._

_"Oh alright, wouldn't hurt," she replied and pulled out a small notepad and a pencil handing Colin the wrench she had picked up. "I'll give you my cell and home number."_

_She wrote the two numbers quickly and ripped the page out giving it to Colin. He smiled overjoyed at the fact he actually got a date with a girl he liked. Usually he went on dates with girls he was set up with, those never went very well._

_. "I guess it's settled," Colin grinned. "Be ready on Saturday by Seven, I'll call you at five to find out where you live."_

_"Hey," Luna grabbed his arm softly and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait._

_Luna then turned and began to check out her new car. Colin sighed and walked to his side of the garage and started working on his own project. Both of them were excited for Saturday, but Luna was nervous. She was nervous if Wolf found out, she didn't know if he had chosen her over that rude skank. She was going to keep it very hush-hush for a long time. Just as she was about to start working on her BMW and was roughly pushed into it._

_"It's all your fault," an angry gruff voice hissed in Luna's ear. "If only you hadn't shown up I would still be apart of this crew! I'm sure you slept your way into this crew!"_

_Luna screamed and elbowed the guy off of her. Her first reaction was to get as far away from him as possible, and she saw Wolf and Colin side by side coming in their direction. She ran and hid behind both of them and stared at the man fearfully._

_"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Wolf growled. "I also told you to leave Luna alone."_

_Colin frowned, "dude just leave, and no she didn't sleep her way into this crew. Rather she raced against Wolf."_

_"I saw that her talent surpassed yours and I wanted a winner," Wolf glanced back at Luna who had looked up at him. "Not a loser."_

_Luna looked at the man and felt Colin wrap his arm around her shoulders. He Looked along with her as the man stomped out of the garage using his keys to scratch a long large line across the silver BMW. She winced seeing the brand new car with the long scratch, that man-made it onto her shit list. Wolf merely looked on coolly, he never changed his expression. Luna wondered now, how could he stay so calm?_

_He finally decided it was time to speak, "Colin, Luna, I want both of you to start work on that BMW, last thing I need now is to lose our newest racer."_

_Luna blushed in embarrassment, "alright, I'll get on it."_

_She hurried back to the car to check how deep the scratch was and see what they needed to work on. Colin looked at Wolf strangely._

_"Colin, I can tell of your interest of Luna," Wolf muttered so that only Colin could hear. "Careful, I think I like her spirit as well. I may steal her from you."_

_Colin smirked, "in your dreams, Boss..."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Luna... You've got to wake up for me..."<strong>

**The voice called again, "I can't lose you now! Not after all... we've been through..."**

**Another voice also spoke, "Luna... I love you... Don't make me regret... Win this war!"**

**The voices got louder to Luna and she couldn't understand why.**

**'What's going on...?'**

* * *

><p>Groaning Luna opened her eyes slowly, the light was blinding. Slowly the world began focusing and Luna could see two blurry figures standing over her, one on her left and one on her right. She moaned in pain and one of the figures, the one on the left, touched her cheek softly. She tried smiling and both figures laughed at the face she must have given. As her vision cleared she noticed that the two figure were Wolf and Colin. I seemed as if both had cried for a long time.<p>

"Hi," Luna croaked. "How... How long have I been here?"

Wolf leaned down and kissed her forehead as Colin answered her question.

"Two weeks," Colin rubbed his eyes. "Two weeks, and the doctors said you would never actually awake from your coma. But you did..."

Luna looked at Colin, then at Wolf. He had his head bent and she could see tears dripping from his cheeks.

"I thought," Wolf clenched his fists on the sheets covering Luna. "I thought I had lost you. We thought we had lost you."

Luna smiled softly and sat up enough to reach Wolf's face and wipe his tears away without hurting or straining herself. She kissed his nose softly.

"It's okay," Luna murmured. "How much longer am I stuck in this hell hole?"

Wolf smiled at her comment, "well you've recovered from you injuries, so, maybe a couple more days."

Colin chipped in, "If it makes you feel better, Allan is at a different hospital and is in critical condition. He may not survive, though he does have the best doctors so lets not hope."

She nodded taking in all the information, slowly she reach out to both of them. She wanted to hug them and quietly they approached. They softly hugged her whispering how scared they were, and how much they cared for her.

"I love both of you," Luna sobbed quietly. "I'm so glad I get to see both of you still."

Both held onto her softly, they were unaware that Allan while he was recovering was planning a new way to get Luna. And this time he would make sure she didn't escape.

* * *

><p><em>AN: My gosh, my longest chapter yet. I decided to use Luna's accident to show how her first day of joining TFK went. She met Colin and they 'fell in love,' while Wolf was watching the who scene. This chapter is really dedicated to my friend who absolutely loves this story. She also loves the idea of Luna and Colin being together, calling the pair Colluna. Oh, if it weren't for her support and the reviews I get, I don't know where I would be with this story. Thank you. Until next time, ciao!_


	12. Recovering

Breathing shallow while two people helped to move her sore limbs, Luna groaned in pain. Allan had managed to hurt her enough to keep her bedridden, but that didn't stop her wish to get rid of him from Palmont. Both Colin and Wolf were taking care of her and had been for several days, it pained her not to be able to do anything on her own or drive around when she was upset. Being cramped in the plush king-sized bed wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't because she had nearly been killed. Luna couldn't dream of protesting against the two men when she couldn't move without their help.

As of now, Colin was making sure her joints don't lock on her and Wolf was making sure her muscles do not become weak. She laid there watching them work on her and she felt useless. So she decided to lighten the mood by pretending to drive and making car noises. They looked at her and noticed she was using her limbs as if she were racing a car. Wolf massaged her knee softly and laughed at Luna, he made sure she didn't move too much. Colin stopped what he was doing and started to pet Luna's hair softly. Both men knew she was trying to lighten their mood, but they also knew that Allan had survived the accident as well. They were not going to take any chances with losing Luna to Allan.

"Careful, you could hurt yourself," Colin whispered softly in Luna's ear. "I want you to rest and get ready to get back in the wheel."

Luna pouted, "but I want to help you guys by moving myself."

Colin stood up straight and glanced at Wolf evenly, "we need to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

"Alright," Wolf agreed. "Luna, you can't help us that much when you can barely move any of your limbs."

Luna frowned and slowly moved her arm to slap his hand off her knee. Wolf noticed that she was moving more, "you just keep me in bed, I'll never get stronger by doing nothing."

Wolf recoiled slightly at her harsh words, she was right. They were smothering her by keeping her confined to the bed. And Luna was sick of just being content with sitting around doing nothing. So, she decided to sit up slowly glaring at both men; earlier she had never thought she would challenge them. All bets were off, she needed to get up, get back into a car, and get rid of Allan once and for all.

Colin moved to push her body back down, but Wolf held him back. Silently they watched Luna crawl out of the bed and stand up shakily. She grabbed the edge of the mattress she had spent several days laying in.

Luna glanced at the two men, "I want to see all of my cars."

Wolf nodded and helped Luna to walk out of the room slowly.

"Why did you keep me in bed for so long," Luna questioned softly. "I'm not weak."

Wolf glanced at her, "Colin and I have protected you from Allan's new friends for several weeks. They are people he has on his payroll, just like I have the Blacklist on mine."

"Except they became our friends," she muttered. "Something he can't seem to make anymore."

"Yes, I know," Wolf stopped at the beginning of the stairs. "Let's take these stairs slowly."

When he looked at where Luna was she had already started walking down the stairs. She may move slowly, but down the stairs Luna looked as if she had never been injured. Although Wolf could see her moving without his help, he rushed down to where she was.

Luna glanced up at him, smiling as they both made it to the bottom of the stairs. She wanted to show Wolf that she didn't need his help to walk, also, she could feel her legs returning to their original strength. Her eyes flickered up towards the door that led to the house's garage. Seeing that door made Luna realise where she was. Her father's home, her old home.

"Wolf?" Luna questioned softly. "Why, of all places, are we here? At my father's home."

Wolf frowned, he hadn't expected her to notice so quickly, "he found us at the hospital. They contacted him when they discovered you were his child."

Luna bit her lip and opened the door to the garage and noticed it was dark, very dark. Wolf flipped the light on eliminating the large mansion garage and at least 15 cars. From what she could see only about three or four that belonged to her.

"Four of these cars are yours," Wolf spoke quietly. "The eleven other cars are provided by our fathers and their friends."

The first car Luna approached was a Corvette C6 ZR1, it was ruby red in colour and seemed to be built to take heavy hits. The car next to it was a black Ferrari F12, Luna had never been near such valuable cars. Her father only had his Jaguar and his personal limo on hand. She glanced around and noticed people standing in the shadows, well only four people, all men. Luna looked back at Wolf questioningly, "who are they?"

One man walked towards the couple, he was wearing a very tailored high-end British suit brand. He was in his early fifties and he had most of his dirty blonde/grey hair, surprisingly he stopped several feet from the Ferrari, "this is all for you."

Luna recognised the heavy British accent, "Daddy?"

"I still can't believe that you call me that," He smiled softly. "Father would be enough, poppet."

"I'm not a child, _Father._"

Luna's father motioned for the other three men to approach, she could tell that one man was a police officer and one looked like Wolf... Her eyes widen, it had to be Wolf's father. And he was a scary looking man, Luna moved behind Wolf slowly. In response Wolf grabbed her hand, softly squeezing it as to comfort her.

"Wolf, you and I both know that she is not ready," the man who appeared to be Wolf's father spoke. "_Let her rest some more*_."

"_She doesn't want to rest anymore, I can't convince her otherwise*,_" Wolf countered evenly.

Luna decided to move towards one of her cars, the BMW M3 GTR she had gotten as a welcome gift into TFK. Now, it had been repainted with blue stripes, given a spoiler and fitted with a roll cage*. Luna did not notice that the fourth and last man had walked up next to her.

"Like it?" The man spoke. "The name's Rog, I helped Allan once and now I want to help you take him out."

"May I ask why?" Luna looked over at Rog. "If you helped him, then you must be one of his friends."

Rog hummed in agreement, "Yes, well, we had a mutual friend and he broke of his friendship with her so suddenly. He just disappeared after the Blacklist were busted. He's no friend of mine anymore."

Luna nodded softly and touched the hood of the Beamer. She sighed ever so softly and turned to sit on the hood.

Clearing her throat loudly she gained everyone's attention. Stiffly she moved her arm to have her right hand covering her heart, "Thank you for helping even though it doesn't really include you. If you are in it, then I guess it's time to finally act and get rid of Allan, plus his little merry bunch."

Wolf smiled at Luna and had a feeling of pride in his brilliant fiancé. He watched her take the Beamer's keys from Rog and climb into the driver's seat of the car. Hearing the roar of the engine, squealing tires, grunting of the garage door opening, and watching the Beamer speed out of the now open garage.

Wolf walked towards the open garage door, "let's get this done."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted. I've been on vacation in Hawaii and I've been touring around the Big Island with my family. Thank you for reading, and I know I'm not a very constant updater, this is due to many distractions during the day, this includes my priorities. However, I also decided to include a slight preview of next chapter. Until next time, ciao!_

_Edit: I forgot to mention the places I marked with a '*' are in order as..._

_1- Wolf and his father are speaking German to each other._

_2- imagine the BMW M3 GTR from Need for Speed Most Wanted game (2005)_

* * *

><p>Allan stared at the picture clutched in his hand. It showed him with a raven haired woman standing next to a Toyota Supra that had belonged to Darius. He had taken it when he bailed Palmont and returned to Palmont with it. The woman next to him had started as blackmail against Wolf and then had taken his heart.<p>

"Luna..."


	13. The End Draws Near

Allan stared at the picture clutched in his hand. It showed him with a raven haired woman standing next to a Toyota Supra that had belonged to Darius. He had taken it when he bailed Palmont and returned to Palmont with it. The woman next to him had started as a blackmail against Wolf and then had taken his heart, now, she wanted him dead.

"Luna..."

He softly trailed his finger over the photo softly, pocketing it quickly he started the car he sat in. He had just gotten information that Luna and Wolf were on the move, racing to sharpen Luna's skill to what is was before. Allan knew he had to stop her before she was strong enough to take him down.

Speeding down the highway he saw Wolf's Aston Martin DB9 and a blue and silver BMW M3 GTR, it had to be Luna driving the Beamer. And the moment the BMW slowed down, he knew she had seen him and was coming to take him out.

As soon as, the Beamer was beside him the car slammed into the side of his Supra. Allan tried swerving away from the German car, but Luna knew him too well and went with him. Her car had hardly any damage to it, his was another story. The Supra had taken heavy damage and was...

Allan awoke with a start and glanced around his room, he was still alive and in bed. Good. Luna was probably doing the same thing she had done in his dream, but he was sure it was more than just her and Wolf. Standing from his bed Allan grabbed his cracked phone and decided he needed to call someone, someone who was in close with Luna.

"_Hello?_"

"Rog, long time no call," Allan sneered into the phone. "Heard you joined in with Luna"

"_And what of it? She has hardly said a word to me, but she does communicate,_" Rog answered with spite. "_She at least is nice enough to text, plus Luna is more than angry at you... She wants to make a show of you, or rather your defeat._"

Allan couldn't believe his ears, she just wanted him to disappear again so she could say all of her feelings. She hated him, but still had enough empathy to have him leave before she bursts and wants him dead. Clicking the end call button Allan dropped the phone. He was so confused and angry, she was a girl that he couldn't shake.

Allan then looked at another picture that was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. It was a photo of Rog, their friend Rida, and him. He sighed, Rida and Rog were friends when he had met them. Rida was like Rog's little sister and she quickly became their mutual friend. Allan had met Rog when he had challenged him to a race while he was in Rockport, Rida had helped him find a place to stay while he was in the city.

Frowning he turned from the picture, he and Rida were just friends. Luna was his heart, and by choosing her it seemed that he had hurt Rida enough for Rog to become angry and desert him. All he had now was Mia, she was willing to support his cause and arrest those who got in his way.

Speaking of Mia, she was sleeping in the bedroom down that hall from his. She was on his side, and he appreciated that. He walked out of his room quietly, Allan did not want to awake his new comrades that he had paid to help him take down his ex-lover.

Ex-lover.

That word still pained him every time he said or thought about it. Luna had been everything to him, she couldn't see that he had left her to protect her. Instead she viewed it as him being a selfish bastard. Allan was sure, in his mind, that Luna was unhappy with Wolf.

He could not see her being happy with that man. He was rich and selfish. All Wolf cared about was what car he drives and how many women he can hang off his arms. Luna deserved better. She had many relationships with many men. Her best relationship was with Colin, yet they had grown apart because of Wolf.

All Allan had done as well was put a wedge between Luna and Wolf, claiming her heart. Growling he walked into the main part of the garage, all around him were different muscle and tuner cars. He had gotten people based on skill not their pathetic cars.

He glanced at his Supra and felt a hand touch his arm.

"Thinking about her?" A feminine whisper echoed next to him. "You acted like this when you had left Rida."

"Rida was not, and is not Luna," Allan murmured. "Rida has nothing on Luna, Luna is the personification of perfect and yet she is with a harsh, selfish man."

Mia walked to stand in front of Allan, "you can't know if she is unhappy with him. All I have monitored of her and Wolf, are them enjoying each other."

Allan paled, what did Mia say. Luna was enjoying the company of Wolf? How? She had always hated selfish people, maybe he was threatening her.

"He has to be holding something over her head," Allan growled back at Mia. "There is no way she is happy with him."

"You're in denial, why would she want to be with someone who tried to kill her and had threatened her family?" Mia sighed softly. "You are my friend Allan but , this maybe too far. Maybe it's time to stop."

Allan shook his head, "no, not until she is mine again. Or she's dead."

"So that's it," Mia stared at him pleadingly. "Either she's yours or she dies. How is that fair to her? She deserves a life, you left her after all. Luna is not an object!"

'_She's not an object...' _Allan froze, he had a mind-set that she was an object. Mia was right, Luna deserved better. Better than him, and she had chosen Wolf. She had chosen the man who was willing to change for her, willing to be persistent in getting her back. That's when Allan realised that his beef wasn't with Luna, but rather Wolf. Wolf had always been better than him, Wolf just was never given the opportunity.

Allan looked up to Mia, "get everyone else up, our new target is Wolf McCoy. He is the reason that I'm acting like this. He was always better than me and always rubbed that in my face and other's as well."

Mia sighed but did as she was told. She regretted helping Allan, she just couldn't abandon her friend when he needed her the most. Mia felt bad for Luna, that girl did not deserve all the pain she went through in life. As Mia woke up Allan's new payroll allies, she remembered the file she read on Luna's past lovers. Each had been kind to her, but they just weren't the one. Except Wolf. He had so many similar interest and a very rough, yet happy upbringing. he had been apart of most of Luna's teen and young adult years. Along with Colin, he had shaped her kind self and Allan had caused all that work to be locked away until now.

She wondered what it was like to be Luna, to see her pain. Maybe then she could understand what the other woman was going through.

* * *

><p>Weaving in and out of traffic gracefully, Luna was driving like she had never left the road. Wolf, Colin, and Rog followed in their respective cars, the Aston Martin DB9, Porsche Carrera GT, and a Pontiac GTO. She felt alive again, though she did remember clearly the Lotus going airborne. The memory terrified her and she always remembered it when someone sped up next to her. She didn't react in fear, she just froze up for split second or until she realised she was in the M3 GTR.<p>

Luna continued to drive, though she was slowing down her paced. Turning into a parking lot and finally stopping she realised that she had driven to Fortuna's coast. She turned off the Beamer and got out to stare at the waves hitting the cliff. She gazed at the waves as the men came to join her. They didn't know why she had stopped her, they weren't going to interrogate her either.

"Pretty isn't it," Luna murmured quietly. "I wish our lives were as calm as those waves."

Colin stepped next to her, "You know that, based on our personalities prevent that."

Luna laughed happily, "I know, maybe our lives must always be an adventure."

"Can't get any better," Colin laughed alongside Luna. "How about we race to your favourite tea place?"

Luna's eyes sparkled, "You are on!"

Luna ran back to her car as did Colin. Wolf and Rog just calmly followed the two Brits. Luna got into the Beamer quickly, turning it on she shifted it into gear and sped off towards the shop with Colin close behind. Wolf and Rog followed behind enjoying the drive rather than racing to a shop that never moves.

Luna swerved out of the way of a pedestrian vehicle and that allowed Colin to gain ground on Luna. He was right behind her, and Luna tried to speed up to stop Colin from passing her. However, Colin's Porsche passed her Beamer and cut her off quickly. Luna growled and saw Colin's shadow in his car laughing.

Colin looked back at Luna and smiled, he was winning and Luna was frustrated with that. He sped around a van and was shocked to see Luna speed up next to him. Shocked he allowed Luna's BMW to pass his Porsche and leave him in the dust. Grunting he realised they were very close to the tea shop, and that Luna was pulling into its parking lot.

Luna grinned as she pulled into a parking space next to the small shop. Colin pulled up a minute later, and Wolf and Rog pulled up a few minutes after Colin. Luna got out to greet and hug Wolf as they walked into the shop to get coffee and tea. She and Wolf sat at a table while Colin and Rog went to get the drinks.

"Are you okay?" Wolf questioned. "I noticed before we stopped at the cliff look out that you were driving very cautiously."

"I kept remembering the accident every time someone was next to me," Luna stared at her hands. "I'm fine, it just makes me nervous."

Wolf frowned, his father was slightly right, Luna wasn't ready to be on the streets just yet. But as he looked at her, he smiled. Luna would've gone anyways whether she was allowed to or not. He reached and grabbed one of Luna's hands, in response she snapped her head up to look at him.

"It'll be okay," Wolf smiled. "He'll realise that needs to leave you alone or else."

Luna smiled back softly, "I trust you, love."

A large tea cup was placed in front of her, Luna glanced up to a smiling Colin who sat to her right while Wolf sat to her left. Picking up the cup slowly she blew on the hot liquid. She felt safe, and boosted her mood. Rog while sitting across from Luna, watched her slowly calm and open up to Wolf and Colin. It was obvious to Rog that that both Colin and Wolf held love for the girl, and that Luna no longer felt anything for Allan.

In fact, it seemed that Luna had just about enough of Allan. To the point she just didn't want him anymore. Also, it seemed she became the Street Queen without even truly taking over territories, but rather by touching their hearts. She had powerful allies and she couldn't see that, all she saw was her past horrors.

Rog watched Luna look over to her right to talk to Colin and freeze as if she saw her death. Following her gaze he caught the eyes of Allan, who also saw that sneered. Luna reacted by becoming very defensive, she stood up and glared at Allan. Wolf was right behind her and Colin stood protecting Luna.

"Fancy seeing all of you here," Allan sneered. "Just had to get a cup of tea?"

Luna looked at Allan's companion seeing her regretful gaze, "I wish you were dead."

"Funny I would have said the same several hours ago," Allan smiled at Luna. "I'm not here to fight you anymore, I realised who I hated more. Your fiancé has been my true enemy, you just were my distraction."

Wolf glanced at Allan calmly and smirked. He was not at all surprised by this revelation, Allan's female companion had contacted him earlier to warn him.

"If you want to take me out," Wolf paused to kiss the top of Luna's head. "You are a bigger fool than I thought."

Luna growled, "whether you're after me or Wolf, you'll have to go through me."

Allan closed his eyes and opened to look sadly at Luna. She had made her decision and it looked as if he couldn't sway her back to him.

"Fine," He sighed. "I wish you would've seen reason-"

"Reason?!" Luna sneered putting her ice cold front up. "You are the one who started this. You could've left me alone three years ago, and you should have never come back to Palmont if you didn't want this to happen."

Allan was taken by surprise, "Wolf corrupted you..."

"If he did then I went willingly," Luna reached into her pocket. "We'll race, this is your last chance to back off. I'm not Darius, I'm not full of myself anymore... Not after the accident."

Allan frowned, "then I guess we race, see you tonight."

Allan got out of his seat followed by his female companion, both of them left leaving the four to think about the race.

Luna glanced at the trio, "who says we have to play fair with him? He has been playing with my emotions for so long he deserves to suffer."

The trio of men agreed with her as Luna, Colin and Wolf sat back down. Wolf allowed Luna to cuddle with him and he glanced at Rog with an unreadable expression. Rog was sure that floating in Wolf's eyes were the raw emotions of rage, hatred, and regret.

"_We won't play nice, my love,_" Wolf whispered to Luna. "_It's time to take out the trash.*_"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So sorry this took so long to be posted, midway through I had a major Writer's block. I just couldn't think of what to write, also I have had several mini requests from my friends. Lastly, I'm preparing to go to Junior year of high school so it's been stressful getting all of my required stuff for school. So that means there will be a possibility of very long periods of where I don't post anything._

_*Once again Wolf is speaking German._

_Side note: Rida is a character based of one of my really good friends. She makes a small appearance here because I felt like that Allan (my main character for Need for Speed Most Wanted '05) had to have more friends than just Rog and Mia. Even then I felt like it was strange that Rog didn't really have a flushed out character in Most Wanted, sure he had the calls to help the player and when he raced the player, he really didn't have any true depth to who he was. This is somewhat how I assume he would be when faced with anger/betrayl against my player character Allan. _  
><em>Until next time, ciao!<em>


	14. Preparation for the End

Luna sipped her now cool tea as her group calmed down from their interaction with Allan. She could tell that Wolf was pissed despite his calm demeanour, Colin was tense and protective, but Rog looked heartbroken. Luna frowned and decided when they were going to leave the shop she would ask him what was wrong. Until then, she would just lean on Wolf and sip her tea.

Wolf had finally taken a gulp of his coffee, he was livid. That man had dared to say that Luna was a distraction, and that he changed his mind on who he wanted to take down. How dare he? He was going to pay for torturing his Luna, breaking her down till she didn't know who she was. Wolf reached up to pet her hair softly, she was going to be his wife he needed to make sure she was protected. However, he knew by her words with Allan she was going to fight and race alongside him.

"Wolf?" Luna looked at him with concerned filled eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Wolf snorted. "I'm more worried about you. I know we won't be playing fairly, I'm worried he will go for you first to get to me."

Luna laughed, "I'm prepared. I'm sure you had the Beamer outfitted with the best technology, it has changed so much since I got it, first it was silver, second cherry red and now it's silver and blue."

Wolf frowned, and Luna continued, "we all change and grow, if I die or get hurt it's on me."

Luna placed her empty tea cup onto the table, she knew Wolf was hesitant to let her help. He had been a tad bit protective ever since her accident. That stupid accident, she should've known something like that would've happened. It was her fault, and now both Colin and Wolf had formed a thought in their heads that they needed to protect her. She was a big girl now, and she needed to show them that she was strong. Luna froze, perhaps her main goal this whole time was not only to get stronger, but maybe it was to find herself again. At first she had wanted Allan back, then Wolf became someone she could rely on. He became the one thing she truly needed, a friend. A friend that was able to crack the ice and bring her back from her fantasy world to the world of reality.

She glanced around the table once again. She saw their expressions, she realized that she needed to be strong not only to prove herself, but also to give them hope. A hope that when she was younger she gave to Wolf and Colin. Her eyes focused on Rog, he deserved a fate better than this one. And she again reminded herself to ask Rog about what was wrong him. Maybe, she should just ask him now, yeah now what a good time to ask.

"Umm... Rog... If you don't mind, could you tell us what's wrong?" Luna asked softly gaining everyone's attention. "Not that you have to say anything."

Rog's head snapped up to stare into her eyes. He hesitated and his darted to each one of their faces. His eyes focused back onto Luna, her eyes were soft and understanding. She had to open up to Colin and Wolf, that had been so hard for her. He felt like he needed to be strong like her, he needed to open up like she did. She had finally showed her true self today and that had truly appeared in her driving. She had opened to the road and Rog knew that Luna only asked because she truly wanted to know what was wrong with him.

Rog cleared his throat softly, "you all know I'm from Rockport City, just like Allan's companion, Mia. When he first showed up in the scene there I had raced him... We became friends through that race, he seemed like a nice kid at the time."

Rog paused and saw the look in Luna's eyes, it was as if she had experienced the same thing.

"So, I showed him the ropes alongside that Cop, Mia. I didn't exactly work alongside her, I actually didn't like her at all. But along the way, my best friend Rida... She got caught in his web also and became great friends with him. However, after he progressed through the Blacklist 15, he just stopped talking to her. Rida was like my sister, and to see her so upset over him made me angry. And then one day he just upped and left town, didn't hear about him until I was contacted by Wolf's father," Rog glanced back up to Luna's face and she was clearly upset.

"Maybe... Maybe, could I meet Rida?" Luna murmured. "I would like to meet her and help her... Like how I was helped by everyone."

Rog smiled softly, "I'm sure she would like that. She was always looking for new friends to hang out with."

Luna smiled at his statement, she was now more determined than ever to take down Allan. He had ruined some aspect of each of their lives. That was not going to be tolerated anymore, Luna sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again.

Racing was something she was advanced at, her people skills and expressing emotions were much more challenging things. She was angry, sad, and nervous at once while thinking about the whole situation. Luna's smiled quickly faded and her eyes gained a darkened look. She was numb, she didn't know what to feel anymore and how to act. She realised, sure they would get rid of Allan, then what? Would Wolf even want her still after all the trouble she dragged him into?

"Luna?"

Luna looked up to see that everyone was preparing to leave. They looked at her waiting for her response.

"Already?" She question softly.

Wolf raised his brow slightly, "we told you to get ready, unless you weren't listening."

Luna stood up and stretched her limbs, "I wasn't, I was thinking about... Stuff."

She grabbed her empty paper cup and recycled it as they walked out of the café. Luna gazed at her car and sighed softly, she didn't really want to drive after leaving the shop. Alas, she had to because her car was not getting towed on her watch. She pulled out her keys and got into her car. She laid her head against the steering wheel softly. Since, her conversation with Rog her mind was constantly filled with internal chatter.

The words swirling in her head scared her, they were of her past. Shaking her head to clear the loud words Luna turned her BMW on and shifted it into reverse. Backing the car out so that she could leave Luna noticed that the guys were already gone.

"They left me," Luna bit her lip softly. "It was bound to happen, I took too long to leave."

A soft tap on her window brought Luna back from her thoughts. Rolling down her window, Wolf's car was next to hers. He looked at her and pointed towards where Colin and Rog were.

"Calm down Luna they're right there," Wolf smiled at her. "I saw you start freaking out in your car, we won't leave you."

Luna smiled at him and shifted the car into drive and she sped out of the parking lot with the guys following her.

* * *

><p>He watched them leave quietly. Allan gripped the steering wheel and growled. He needed more help if he wanted to beat them. Allan knew some of Luna's driving skill, but it had changed since she was on his side. That scared him a bit, she had become more ruthless and now with a stronger framed car she was dangerous.<p>

Driving in the opposite direction of Luna and the guys Allan drove calmly trying to devise a plan. However, it seemed that Luna's words kept revolving around his head. She didn't need him anymore, that much was true. Now, she just never wanted to see him again. Forever was just fine for his ex-girlfriend, but forever was something Allan didn't want to happen. Deep down he knew he couldn't have her, however, if he couldn't have her then neither could Wolf. That's what he felt, that man was selfish and did not deserve to have Luna.

Even though he said that none of this had to do with Luna, it always came back to her. She was everywhere, and it was hard not to put that as his reason for the fighting. Luna Watson was everywhere and sadly he truly did not know anything about this new Luna. Honestly, he didn't know anything about her before when he was dating her. It wasn't until Mia looked up info on Luna, did he realise that she had five brothers two of which were adopted in London, England. Also, that she was 25 years old and had in the past several major anxiety attacks that put her in the hospital. Allan sighed knowing that he found out all of that information from his friend the night before. He had always worried about himself and when he had come back to find that Luna had waited for him it was uplifting. However, in one day it all changed. Wolf manipulated her and made her choose him. It only took one day for poor Luna's fragile heart finally accept Wolf's offering, even after Allan had returned.

"Damn..."

Perhaps this was all going to happen with or without Wolf. But that man had taken everything from him and was no better than Darius. Though, neither was he. He was doing exactly what Darius did and Luna had taken his place, she was going to take him down without any mercy to offer.

Allan bit his lip and listened to the Supra's engine purr softly as he drove out of Fortuna into Silverton. He hid in Silverton now because none of his enemies would be able to find him there as no racers raced there anymore. Well, except Luna when she was the leader of the Black Hearts, but the crew had fallen apart. And it was all because of him, and Allan knew that he was to blame for their anger and the crew splitting. Luna had been the first and then Colin followed her lead, then everyone else decided to follow Luna. He had noticed that Luna had little interaction with her former crew members, it seemed that she wanted them to stay out of the conflict, well all but one. Colin had followed her, and would remain by her side even if it cost the man his life.

Allan looked up and found himself at his new 'home base' and decided that planning out his next step was the best option. He was frustrated as he pulled into the garage, there were now so many variables in this final race. He could win, just barely, or he could be killed by the grey wolf waiting for him. Allan growled at that thought, Wolf had to be that grey wolf that was hunting him down. He got out of his now parked car and walked to a small desk in the corner of the garage, he had to start planning right away. While his enemies were having a good time he could plan out his strategy to defeat them and possibly show Luna how much she means to him now. First, he had to figure out how to get rid of Wolf, Colin and Rog. Killing any of them wouldn't work as Luna would probably kill him for just even thinking of hurting Colin or Wolf, though he was not sure about Rog and her resulting reaction.

Little did he know that it wasn't a 'grey wolf' hunting him down but rather an 'artic wolf' with a heart of ice and fire.

* * *

><p>Colin frowned at the computer on the desk in front of him. He was trying to figure out how Allan drove so that he could protect Luna from him when needed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Luna talking softly with Wolf while they stood in front of a large Palmont City map. It looked like they were looking for places that exotics would fair better in and where they could use their surroundings to damage Allan's car. Luna looked back slightly at Colin and nodded to Wolf softly, it seemed something was going on between the two and the tension was growing.<p>

Luna approached Colin and sighed softly, she was trying to plan out the final race, but Wolf was very against the idea of her participating in this race at all. She was sick and tired of him treating her like she was fragile, for the love of her queen she had survived a car crash that should've killed her. Instead she had ended up in a coma for two weeks.

"Hey Colin," Luna called softly to him. "Can I prepare with you?"

Colin nodded quickly and pulled an extra chair for Luna to sit on, "are you okay?"

Luna sat down and shook her head, "Wolf thinks that I can't handle this final race, but I should finish what I started."

Colin realised what she was talking about, but that had been so long ago. She had them to back her up and help her beat Allan.

"He doesn't understand that in reality this is all my fault," Luna sobbed softly. "I want to correct my mistakes and start over with a blank slate. I'm not saying I don't want your guys' help, but I need to be a part of this so I can finally be me again."

Luna covered her face with her hands and wiped her tears away. It was time they got ready to leave for the final race and she could not be weak when that time arrives. Wolf walked over quietly and gripped Luna's shoulder softly. It was his silent way of allowing her to come, and allowing her to fix her wrongs.

Wolf looked at her, "you better be careful, Luna. Please... Don't make me regret my decision to allow you to come."

Luna tilted her head in understanding. She was going to be careful, not only for him, but so that she could see her family. She had to survive to get her blank slate at life, and then maybe she could be excited about being engaged. But, that was a thought saved for another day.

"When will we leave," Rog called across the garage to the trio.

Wolf checked his wrist watch, "here in a few minutes, get ready."

Colin poked Luna to show that he was leaving towards his car. After Colin had departed Wolf crouched in front of the woman. He watched her eyes looking for any signs that she was afraid. He didn't see it, but instead he saw raw determination. She was ready to take down Allan, and she was also ready to be able to have a normal life after eight years of being in the underground. Wolf sighed and stood up, pulling up Luna from the chair she was sitting in.

"Alright, let's go," Wolf walked away.

Luna scratched her head softly and stretched while walking towards her silver and blue Beamer. She thought about what she was going to do when they got to the race. The car keys in her hand were cold and they jiggled softly as she rotated them to find the BMW key. She unlocked her car and popped the door open just enough for her to slip in. She closed the door shut carefully and started the machine. It roared to life and rumbled loudly in the garage. Shifting into drive Luna maneuvered her full sized car out of the garage and onto the street. Three other cars followed after her and when the door of the garage closed she knew it was too late to turn back.

Luna drove away from the garage towards Carbon Canyon, "bloody hell, I'm probably going to get killed."

Frowning she remembered her last time there, she started shaking as Fortuna whipped past and transition to forests and great cliffs. The roads became winding and treacherous. Luna's palms became wet and white from gripping her steering wheel. Her breathing was ragged and came in quick gasps. Luna looked in her rear view mirror to see Wolf staring intently ahead. She swallowed softly knowing that she was alone in this fear the resided in her heart.

Wolf, Colin, and Rog did not know the inner termoil swirling in her head.

'No, enough...' Luna thought to herself. 'I won't be scared, I won't be weak. I can't for Wolf's sake and my own.'

Luna controlled her breathing and stepped on the gas giving the Beamer more power to speed up. Their destination was becoming closer and Luna, now much calmer, was starting to get excited. After this race they will be able to live their lives without Allan. Allan would no longer be a threat to them. Luna smiled and laughed loudly, it was ironic that all of this was happening now.

As the Beamer continued up the canyon road; two headlights shined higher up the road. Luna's smile slipped away as she saw that car. Allan was waiting and the game was over. This was going to end here and now, one had to win and one had to lose.

Growling Luna turned her car to be behind Allan's supra, "alright, this ends now."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, so I'm back and alive. I'm sorry that this took so long to produce and put on the Internet. I'm currently in school, and all my teachers this year (because I'm in the International Baccalaureate Programme) have decided that lots of homework won't kill me. Sadly, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but unfortunately it will have to be next chapter. So until I can find time to finish the last chapter of this story! Ciao! And sorry that this is not the best._


	15. End of the Road

Luna watched Allan look at her through his rear view mirror, her breath hitched when she met his eyes. His eyes softened, however, Luna's blue eyes glared back with a decent amount of animosity. Allan looked away and from what Luna could see he seemed upset.

'_Too bad for him,_' Luna scoffed. '_He started this three years ago, I'm just finishing it._'

Luna looked to the left of Allan's car, the Aston sat silently next to the Supra. Luna knew that Wolf was waiting for Colin and Rog to be ready. And when there were three flashes of the floodlights from the Supra's bumper, that started the race down the canyon and into the city.

The five cars launched forward with Wolf leading, Allan in second with Luna gaining on him and the others following quickly. Luna's car roared loudly, the sound echoing off the canyon. Allan had brought his Supra to compete with three Exotics, the cars were known to be able to catch very high speeds while going downhill. Though the Supra was a Tuner, an amazing drifter, Luna had always had a talent with drifting and currently she was side by side with the Supra.

Allan looked to his side, he could see Luna was focused on her task. Narrowing his eyes he swerved his car toward Luna trying scare her. Instead, she sped up to dodge him and he barely missed her car's bumper. Cursing he shifted to catch up. Allan was frustrated that Luna was here, she was very dangerous. And through his frustration Allan realised that no matter what he did she was going to fight to stay in this race. He growled softly.

"Damn it Luna..."

Luna laughed as she passed Allan. Her car purred as it caught up to Wolf's Aston Martin. With the winding road Luna gazed at the city that glowed in the distance. It was beautiful, some of the lights flickered and danced throughout the city. Time seemed to slow down as Luna started to delve into her thoughts.

'_It all came to this. It didn't have to, but we all caused this. All of us.' Luna watched the tail lights on the Aston. 'I'm the main reason for this aggression, I let my anger get the best of me and it lead to this. We may die and unfortunately I'm ready to accept that fate. As long as, Wolf, Colin and Rog get to live. I'll die for them, if that's what it takes..._'

Luna felt her car jerk forward from a force behind her. Shouting in surprise Luna struggled to keep her car away from the edge of the road. Luna stepped down more on the pedal trying to give her car the most amount of gasoline to give the engine what it needed to produce more horsepower. The car roared and moved away from the one behind it. The bumper groaned and creaked from the damage. Luna swore loudly, Allan was onto her and that concerned her a bit.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Luna shouted to no one. "Just go away or die, it doesn't matter which!"

Looking in her rearview mirror Luna tsked softly. The race was only a quarter done and she was about to do something stupid, because as she rounded another curve she slowed down to allow Allan to take the second place spot. However, she did not lag very far behind Allan she stayed almost bumper to bumper. Luna needed to apply pressure to throw him off his game and allow her to carry out her stupid plan.

She only had minutes to accomplish this. Looking at her GPS she got her exact time, she had two and a half minutes.

'_Just enough time..._'

Allan glanced back at Luna wondering what was wrong with her. She never raced like this, if his last encounter with her showed anything. She was a fierce racer and hated losing, so why did she let him pass her. Perhaps, she was finally backing down and leaving this fight to Wolf.

His car twisted around another canyon curve, the tires squealed in protest. The Supra's tires kicked up smoke as the car drifted. Its headlights finally shined on the back of the Silver Aston Martin. The sound of the two cars echoed throughout the canyon, it sounded like monsters stalking the massive drops and high cliffs. The cars obeyed their masters and with squealing tires and roaring engines they raced down the winding Canyon Road. The other cars followed closely like a pack of hungry wolves waiting to see who would win this battle.

Breathing deeply Allan looked ahead to see the finish line marked with green flares. Only a minute to go in the race and Allan could feel the excitement and rush that those green markers gave him already. He had to pass Wolf or knock him off the road, he needed to win.

However, fate was not on his side. Luna saw the markers and initiated her stupid plan. She rammed the back of the Supra quite forcefully causing it to hit the metal edge barrier, breaking it. Time slowed as the Supra barely hung onto the cliff edge, its tires squealing and crunching against the gravel beyond the road. The car kept its grip on the edge of the road just long enough to have the side of the car hit the concrete barrier near a tunnel entrance. The car wedged itself on the barrier stopping the car roughly. The BMW skid to a halt on the left side of the road, the front bumper bearing its battle scar. A large jagged crack where the Beamer crashed into the Supra. The Beamer's engine let out a soft hiss as Luna shut off the engine. From her vantage point she saw Wolf cross the finish line and wait.

Colin and Rog slowed their cars and stopped to see what happened. All they saw was all they knew. The Supra was wrapped partially around a concrete barrier and the airbags had deployed and the Beamer sat parallel to it with severe frontal damage. Colin immediately parked and shut of his car to go and check on Luna. He hopped out of the car and made a mad dash to the Beamer. As he did Luna stepped out of the car slowly, she admired her handiwork.

"Luna!" Colin called. "Are you okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He held her closely and protectively.

Luna's muffled voice drifted into his ears, "I'm fine..."

Colin pulled away enough to see her face.

"I made him lose," Luna looked over to see Rog pulling out an unconscious and bloodied Allan. "I couldn't let him win, I caused all of this and I had to solve it too."

Colin nodded softly and let her go completely, the familiar growl of the Aston approached and died. Wolf had come to see where they were and found the scene. He became worried and looked to see Allan in terrible shape. His eyes quickly moved to find Luna. When they did she was unharmed and walking quickly in his direction. She looked desperately at his face for signs of his happiness, she found only worry.

"It's okay." Luna murmured as she threw herself into his arms. "He leaves with his stupid hired crew."

Rog leaned Allan against the concrete barrier next to the wrecked Supra, "I contacted the Blacklist 15 members and they round up the "friends" of Allan and they're heading this way to collect this piece of trash and leave Palmont. For Good."

Wolf nodded and held Luna against himself. They were lucky that this road was always deprived of traffic. It allowed them to hear any cars approaching. And true to Rog's words Allan's band of misfits showed up. Only one car stopped and a man that looked a lot like Allan stepped out it.

"You're all lucky," He yelled at them. "You are all lucky you didn't kill my little brother. I would've killed all of you."

He carefully grabbed Allan and put him in the back seat of the black Mercedes he was driving. He shut the back door and glared at Luna and Wolf one last time before getting into the vehicle and speeding away into the canyon and away from Palmont City.

Luna sniffed softly, "it's over, we did it. We did it."

"Yes, yes we did." Wolf whispered softly to Luna. "We need to go now, we can't be seen at the site of a car accident."

The group nodded and they all retreated to their cars. The roars of the engines echoed out into the night as the group drove towards Palmont to start their lives anew without Allan, or any of his "friends".

* * *

><p>'<em>January 4th, XXXX<em>

_Dear Diary?_

_It's been several months since Allan was defeated, Palmont has become a warzone again. Nothing new right? Well except I started a new crew with all my old teammates and the Blacklist 15. They are a merry bunch now. They love it here in Palmont. Our crew is now called the Blacklist racers and that settles very well with everyone, we took over Silverton again and now are the most powerful crew. It's amazing._

_On another note, Wolf and I have decided to have our wedding in May of this year. I cannot wait! Well okay, actually, I can. I'm not exactly too keen on the idea of fretting about a dress or the colour of the wedding decorations, or whatever. I'm just happy to know he doesn't hate me for all of my mistakes. Though I do regret one thing. I regret breaking Colin's heart, I can see it in his eyes. We had something special all those years ago and now I'm with his best friend and crew leader. I regret that. I loved him, and I still do. _

_I've been unfair, so unfair, to both Wolf and Colin. That's partially why I started this stupid diary. I need a way to keep myself sane during the day, while Wolf works. It gets a little lonely in his monster of a house, but I have my cars and my cat to entertain me. -__**rest of paragraph is scratched out**__-_

_Oh, before I forget to write this down, I've finally met Rida. She is such a strong and beautiful woman. She cheered up pretty quickly after I showed her around Palmont. I got to know her very well, and it seems she wants to move here to enjoy the city. I wouldn't mind seeing her more often, it would brighten up my boring days._

_One thing I don't regret is my stupid plan. However, that man who took Allan with him struck me as a person who would enact revenge. So, we've all been on high alert just in case he wants to try something. I'm not too worried, I've got my friends to back me up and that is all I need._

_Until tomorrow my Diary,_

_Luna Watson'_

"You know you spend a lot of time with that thing, Luna."

Looking up Luna shut the journal, "well Wolf it gives me something to do during the day, that is not dress searching."

"Alright, but it's time for us to go to bed," Wolf motioned to the plush bed. "We have to chose the decorations for the wedding."

Getting up and stretching Luna, already in her night time clothes, crawled into bed. Wolf followed quietly and shut off the light.

"Good night, Wolf." Luna murmured quietly curling against him.

"Sleep well, my little queen."

Luna quickly jerked away and faced Wolf, "I think after the wedding we should just go travel to another place or city and stay there a bit."

Wolf opened one eye, "how about we go see my contacts in Redview County, they can set us up with some cars and some code names."

Luna laid back down, "sounds like a plan. Sleep well my love..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright for starters, I want to thank everyone that has read and even followed this story. I also want to apologise about my long absence. Lately at school, I've been feeling overwhelmed and it got to the point where trying to plan this story seemed like school work. And this was from October of last year to now. With the start of the new year I have gotten more work, however, this time around I'm keeping up with the demand and have found out that waking up at 5 in the morning (two hours before my classes start) helps me to complete my work faster and have more time for myself. So, to my dear readers, I'm announcing that I will be making a sequel to this story by the name of __Blank Slate__. It will take place during the time and setting of __Need for Speed Rivals__. Well until then, I'm glad everyone read and enjoyed the final chapter of __Street Queen's Rise__. You all have been the ones giving me the inspiration to create writing as a hobby next to drawing and driving. Until next time, ciao!_


End file.
